OUR WAY OF LIFE (Watashitachi no seikatsu)
by SakuraH20
Summary: Itachi adalah seorang Prajurit yang mengabdi untuk kesatuannya, Sakura adalah seorang Dokter yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya didepan matanya. Dalam hitungan detik Jerman hancur bersama dengan mimpinya, namun Itachi datang dengan sejuta mimpi yang membuat Sakura kembali 'hidup' namun semua sirna ketika Itachi hilang bersama dengan perang yang ikut mengasingkannya./RnR
1. Prolog

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **SAKURA X ITACHI**

 **WARNING!**

 **Saya hanya meminjam kedua karakter yang diciptakan oleh Kishi-Sensei, sisanya adalah cerita yang saya tulis.**

 **Apabila terdapat kesalahan ejaan, penulisan, typo, mohon dimaklumi, cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna seperti author ini.**

 **Genre : Romantic,War and Drama.**

 **Setting pada jaman Belanda.**

 **Rate : T+**

" **Don't like don't read, NO FLAMES"**

 **Thank you!**

 **And**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **PROLOG**

 **Our way of life**

 **(** _ **Watashitachi no seikatsu**_ **)**

 _ **Berlin, 03 januari 1935**_

Kabut tebal mengepul menutupi matahari yang seharusnya berada tepat diatas langit, semua menjadi hitam, jarak pandang hanya berkisar 1 meter, ledakan demi ledakan tiada berhenti berdenging di indra pendengaran semua orang.

Tangisan, rintihan sakit, bahkan teriakan yang tidak kunjung habis terus memenuhi tempat itu.

Suara tembakan, suara langkah kaki yang dipacu cepat, juga suara orang-orang yang gugur dalam medan perang terus bergema.

Mayat-mayat berserakan memenuhi jalan yang penuh sesak, sementara itu bala tentara yang terus berdatangan melakukan evakuasi dengan peralatan seadanya.

"UTAMAKAN ANAK-ANAK, WANITA, DAN LANSIA!" ucap laki-laki dengan pakaian bermotif kamuflase gelap, ia memegang senjata pada tangan kanan nya.

Laki-laki berwajah asia dengan rambut hitam pendek dan wajah datar berlari menepuk-nepuk bawahannya, berharap mereka bekerja dengan cepat dan tepat.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, langit masih setia gelap karena pengaruh dari kepulan asap juga awan hitam yang setia menggelayuti kota itu.

Desingan peluru mulai kembali terdengar memecah tembok-tembok tua yang berdiri kokoh, ledakan demi ledakan semakin dekat dan memecah dinding-dinding beton yang sengaja dibangun untuk pertahanan.

Jerman hancur hanya dalam beberapa jam, begitu banyak mayat yang bergeletak dimana-mana.

Suara deru napas prajurit yang terus mempertahankan kota itu terdengar jelas ditengah-tengah ledakan demi ledakan, suara teriakan mereka seperti jerit tangis yang dikeluarkan warga sipil.

"HANCURKAN KOTA INI, BUNUH SEMUA KETURUNAN CAMPURAN DAN ORANG ASING YANG KALIAN TEMUKAN!"

Laki-laki yang dijuluki jendral perang dari negeri matahari terbit itu sontak menoleh, semua peluh bercucuran tanpa henti, matanya melihat sosok dibalik kepulan asap yang menyelimuti kota itu.

Ia adalah Itachi Uchiha.

Ia menyipitkan matanya, samar-sama melihat dan meneliti laki-laki yang memerintahkan prajurit yang sengaja memberontak bataleon yang ia pimpin.

"DANZO!" ucapnya mendesis kesal baru menyadari apa yang terjadi, ternyata laki-laki itu yang menciptakan malapetaka di Negeri yang sudah carut-marut ini.

Dia yang menumpahkan darah, mengangkat senjatanya kepada warga sipil.

Dia yang membunuh teman-teman nya.

Dia yang berkhianat pada Negaranya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa Itachi melawan arus manusia yang berada dijalannya, semua yang Danzo lakukan harus ia bayar, karena darah yang ia tumpahkan adalah darah teman-teman nya.

Itachi mengangkat senapan laras panjang miliknya, membidik laki-laki itu tepat di jantung nya, ia berjalan pelan dan tenang, seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran yang andal.

Setelah mengunci buruan nya, Itachi memasang ancang-ancang utnuk menarik pelatuk miliknya, jari-jemarinya bisa merasakan tekstur pelatuk yang dingin dan basah karena tertimpa hujan, peluru yang ada pada senapan miliknya adalah peluru terakhirnya.

Ia berharap hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan nya, ia berdoa untuk teman-temannya yang berada di Surga.

Itachi menarik pelatuk miliknya, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara berdebam keras yang memekakan telinga, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya reflek tiarap dan menutupi telinga mereka, ia juga melihat Danzo melirik ke arahnya, Itachi tersenyum.

Namun sedetik kemudian Itachi melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, dan Itachi merasakan pinggangnya dirobek oleh benda tajam, Itachi melayangkan senapannya dan menendang orang itu, orang yang memegang sebilah pisau, ia segera bertahan dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk bertarung.

"A-aku tidak punya pilihan, jika aku tidak melakukannya maka ia mengancam akan membunuh anak-anakku!" ucap seorang warga sipil yang masih memegang pisau ditangannya, darah Itachi mengalir derasa bagaikan air hujan yang turun, ia mengatur napasnya dan melihat laki-laki tua didepannya dengan pandangan dingin, kemudian Itachi menendangnya dan pergi.

Ia berlari menerobos jajaran orang yang masih tiarap, sebelah tangannya memegang pinggang untuk mencegah darah keluar lebih banyak lagi.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara tembakan dan teriakan warga sipil, Itachi kembali membelalakan mata ketika prajurit yang diperintahkan Danzo membunuh orang-orang pendatang, bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka orang asia, para turis dan imigran.

Itachi mengambil senjata disekitar mayat prajurit yang sudah gugur, dengan sebelah tangan miliknya, dan dalam jarak pandang 3 kilometer ia menembak jajaran prajurit yang sedang melakukan eksekusi pada warga asing.

Itachi kembali memberikan aba-aba pada warga untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dengan menutupi wajah mereka dan pergi ke segala arah , karena keadaan saat ini tidak memungkinkan, banyak prajurit yang sebelumnya menjadi bawahannya berkhianat.

Dengan kericuhan yang terjadi semua prajurit kesulitan mencari orang-orang yang seharusnya mereka bunuh, Itachi kembali berlari menjadi bayangan diantara orang-orang yang berhamburan.

Ia kembali berlari ditengah hujan deras, petir mengamuk bersama hujan, memperlihatkan kekuasaannya pada malam ini.

Itachi berbelok disalah satu gang yang menghubungkannya pada jalan setapak menuju hutan perbatasan, ia hanya harus mundur sesaat kemudian kembali menyusun rencana ketika ia sudah pulih.

Itachi kembali teringat dengan teman-temannya, semuanya sudah mati meninggalkan kenangan yang menyakitkan untuk dirinya, bagaimana pun itu terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba.

Bahkan atasan yang mengepalainya juga mati mengenaskan, ini semua adalah pemberontakan yang terencana dan terlalu rapih utnuk sebuah pekerjaan membunuh.

Itachi kembali mempercepat larinya, ia melompati pagar pembatas kemudian berlari diantara pepohonan, lampu-lampu pita dan api sudah mulai padam karena hujan namun suara hiruk-piruk orang-orang yang mencari tempat aman terus terdengar.

Itachi membenci dirinya bahwa ia harus lari dari takdirnya, namun ia juga sudah berjanji pada Pain bahwa ia harus hidup demi mewujudkan cita-cita miliknya, itu adalah janjinya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san ... jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap seorang gadis menangis pilu, Itachi bisa mendengar isakannya, dengan sikap waspada Itachi bersembunyi dibelakang pohon _Preem_ ia mengambil pistol yang ada pada saku celana miliknya.

Itachi mengintip, mata obisidannya mencari-cari dan melihat keadaan, ia menemukan seorang perempuan seumuran dengan nya menangis diantara mayat yang disimpulkan sebagai ayah dan ibunya, tiga orang tentara mengapit dirinya, melingkarinya dan melihat wanita bersurai merah muda itu dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Itachi membenci situasi seperti ini, wanita bersurai musim semi itu terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, wanita itu mengenakan baju seperti petugas kesehatan, bahkan Itachi bisa melihat peralatan medis diantara kantung jas putih yang ia pakai.

Dari jas putih milik wanita itu, Itachi bisa membaca huruf katakana dengan kata "Sakura" Itachi membelalakan matanya, pantas saja wanita ini bahkan kedua orang tuanya dibunuh.

Kemudian salah satu dari prajurit menarik tangan Sakura, menghempaskan wanita itu disalah satu batang pohon tua, Sakura masih terisak, matanya hanya tertuju pada tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang kini mulai membiru, matanya hanya menatap kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda emosi dikedua emerald nya, baju yang ia pakai sudah basah kuyup dan terkena noda darah juga lumpur.

Ketiga prajurit itu tertawa, kemudian mereka mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sakura, gadis itu hanya diam bagaikan patung.

Itachi mendecih ia terlalu banyak berpikir, sementara itu dari arah barat ia melihat beberapa pasukan sudah memasuki hutan, ia harus pergi atau ia akan berakhir seperti kedua orang tua Sakura.

Tapi, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dengan kehormatan yang tidak bisa ia pertahankan, apakah itu pantas untuk seorang prajurit seperti dirinya?

Ini membuat Itachi frustasi, ia melangkahkan kakinya kemudian segera menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya, bunyi tembakan tidak membuat Sakura terusik, wanita itu hanya memandang kosong mayat kedua orang tuanya, ketika ketiga prajurit jatuh, Itachi menyabet lengan Sakura, menariknya paksa dan membawa tas kulit berwarna coklat milik wanita itu.

Itachi menerobos hutan dengan belukar-belukar licin didepannya, sementara itu ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengejarnya jauh berada dibelakang mereka.

"Jika kau ingin hidup, maka diam dan ikuti aku." Ucap Itachi melihat Sakura dari ekor matanya, wanita itu hanya menunduk dan pasrah berlari bersama nya, terkadang Sakura terjatuh karena terpeleset atau tersandung belukar.

Itu membuat Itachi menjadi frustasi.

Itachi menggenggam tangan wanita itu, yang ia rasakan hanya dingin, tangan yang kecil, rapuh dan dingin seperti es, sementara itu hujan sudah berhenti, langit mulai terlihat lebih cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang membingkai bulan purnama diatasnya, Itachi bersyukur karena langkahnya akan lebih terbantu dengan penerangan cahaya bulan.

Kemudian beberapa peluru tertancap di batang-batang pohon, Itachi menempatkan Sakura dibelakang punggungnya, laki-laki itu menyerit sakit memegang pinggangnya dan mendecih kesal karena darahnya bercucuran dijalan yang ia tapaki, pantas saja prajurit yang mengejarnya tidak terkecoh oleh langkah yang ia buat, ia begitu ceroboh meninggalkan jejak.

"MENYERAHLAH JENDRAL?!" ucap salah satu pemimpin yang memimpin pasukan itu, anjing-anjing prajurit terus menyalak galak menatapItachi dengan geram seakan-akan siap mengoyak dan membunuh keduanya, mereka membentuk lingkaran, sementara itu Itachi melihat dari ekor matanya mencari jalan untuk dirinya dan Sakura, Itachi bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang berasal dari jurang dibelakangnya.

Ia mendecih kesal.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, ini adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan dan memalukan untuknya.

"JANGAN SOMBONG, DAN TERSENYUM KEPADAKU SEPERTI ITU, SIALAN!" ucap laki-laki itu, mengacungkan pistolnya membidik nya dengan pas didada Itachi.

"Aku mencium bau tidak sedap beberapa bulan ini, dan aku baru menyadari saat ini sepertinya itu kau dan semua bawahan mu." Ucap Itachi tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap laki-laki itu bergantian dengan prajurit yang mengepungnya dengan dingin, seakan-akan mengutuk mereka dan memberikan mereka mimpi buruk untuk malam ini.

"MATILAH KAU!" laki-laki itu menarik pelatuk miliknya, menembak Itachi tepat didadanya, keduanya terpental akibat dorongan peluru yang tiba-tiba menusuk tepat pada jantungnya.

Keduanya terlempar kedalam jurang, kejadian itu terlihat sangat cepat, bahkan semua prajurit yang mengepung Itachi terbelalak kaget, semuanya melihat dari tepi jurang, tempat mereka berpijak.

Mereka hanya bisa mendengar teriakan melengking wanita, debaman keras, seperti benda yang jatuh dan menabrak batu ataupun jatuh ke tanah dengan keras, mereka sadar itu adalah tubuh keduanya, mereka menelan saliva melihat lubang menganga ditepi jurang itu, hitam, dingin dan tidak pernah dijamah siapapun, hewan-hewan malam memekik kaget, beberapa burung mengepakan sayap kaget dan terbang kelangit mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi dan tak terjamah manusia.

Bulan Purnama semakin meninggi, sinarnya menerangi celah-celah pepohonan dan menampakan keindahan yang khas di Hutan pada malam itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N : baiklah, aku kembali kali ini menulis cerita tentang peperangan (sepertinya), ini adalah ide yang aku dapatkan ketika sedang dinas beberapa waktu yang lalu, cerita ini akan melibatkan beberapa settingan sejarah, tapi aku juga menulis dengan alur yang aku ciptakan sendiri, entah akan seperti apa jadinya.

Mudah-mudahan readers sekalian menyukainya, aku akan segera menulis chapter-chapter selanjutnya jadi jika berkenan silahkan review (tapi yang baik-baik yah) hehe...

Akhir kata terima kasih

SakuraH20


	2. Chapter 1

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **SAKURA X ITACHI**

 **WARNING!**

 **Saya hanya meminjam kedua karakter yang diciptakan oleh Kishi-Sensei, sisanya adalah cerita yang saya tulis.**

 **Apabila terdapat kesalahan ejaan, penulisan, typo, mohon dimaklumi, cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna seperti author ini.**

 **Genre : Romantic,War and Drama.**

 **Rate : T+**

" **Don't like don't read, NO FLAMES"**

 **Thank you!**

 **And**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Our way of life**

 **(** _ **Watashitachi no seikatsu**_ **)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Jerman, 29 maret 1935.**_

Sakura menerjapkan matanya, kepalanya sakit dan semua badannya pegal, ia merasakan deru napas berat laki-laki, ia membelalakan matanya kemudian merasakan kehangatan yang menyenangkan, ia melihat laki-laki dengan rambut hitam halus, dengan wajah asia, terdapat guratan disisi hidungnya, terdapat lebam biru, beberapa sayatan luka, dan luka yang sudah diperban namun tidak rapih.

Sakura masih merebahkan kepalanya didada laki-laki itu, ia yakin bahwa ia tanpa busana, hanya selimut yang terbuat dari kain _perca_ tebal dan kasar yang menyelimuti mereka, terakhir ia hanya mengingat suara-suara tembakan juga teriakan laki-laki asing yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara laki-laki yang sekarang bersama nya ini, Sakura bahkan tidak peduli jika ia harus mati, karena sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk dia berada disini.

Semua yang ia cintai sudah mati, semuanya direnggut hanya dalam hitungan menit dari hidupnya.

Sakura kembali menitikan air mata, kepalanya sakit dan matanya berdenyut nyeri, air matanya kembali turun tanpa henti.

"Berhentilah menangis, karena semua yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali lagi." Ucap Itachi dengan suara datar, ia menahan rasa nyeri yang muncul dari pinggangnya.

Sakura hanya terus menangis dalam diam mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat mencengkram bahu Itachi, sementara itu Itachi hanya menghela napas frustasi dan menepuk pucuk kepala musim semi wanita itu, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan wanita, tapi wanita ini terlihat menyedihkan, dia seperti robot, tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa semangat.

Itachi kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, ia hampir saja mati, ia tertembak namun alroji antik yang diberikan Pain melindunginya tepat pada jantung miliknya, sehingga menahan peluru itu untuk melukai dada yang hanya berlapis seragam lusuh miliknya, Itachi bersyukur atas hal itu, ia terperosok ke jurang, namun dengan sigap memegang sulur-sulur pohon dan turun ke bawah jurang dengan selamat, sebenarnya Itachi memiliki markas pribadi dibawah jurang ini, jadi mudah baginya untuk menyusuri jalan-jalan untuk menemukan markas nya.

Sementara itu Sakura masih saja menatap kosong, beberapa guratan luka menggores wajah, juga tangan dan kaki wanita itu, dia menuntun Sakura dengan sabar sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di markas milik Itachi.

Dengan susah payah Itachi menggantikan baju milik Sakura dengan selimut kering yang ada di rumah kayu itu.

Wanita itu terus menangis dan meringkuk diatas tatami sampai akhirnya ia tertidur, Itachi menggelar tatami disamping wanita itu dan tidur setelah membersihkan lukanya.

"Dengarlah ... kita sama-sama mengalami hal yang sulit, tapi aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Itachi, Sakura bisa mendengar suara berat dan jernih dari dada laki-laki itu, namun Itachi tidak mendengar lagi isakan ataupun rintihan wanita yang sekarang berbaring bersamanya itu, ia merasakan Sakura kembali mengeratkan tubuhnya dan mendengkur pelan, Itachi menghela napas ketika menyadari wanita ini kembali tidur, ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya, karena Itachi juga butuh istirahat, ia berharap lukanya membaik.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu mereka hidup dan beraktivitas seperti biasanya, hanya ada rumah kayu sederhana, hutan hijau yang tidak tertembus oleh dunia luar dan hanya ada Itachi Uchiha juga Sakura.

Itachi kembali dengan dua derigen air yang dipikulnya dari sungai, ini adalah hari ke-4 ketika dirinya dan Sakura berada di markas Itachi.

Ketika kambali Itachi masih melihat Sakura duduk dipinggir pintu memandang kosong kearah hutan, ia menyimpulkan Sakura mengalami semacam trauma akibat melihat hal-hal mengerikan yang membuat hidupnya hancur.

Itachi tidak bisa meninggalkan dia disini, dan ia juga tidak akan yakin membawa wanita ini, karena jika dunia mengetahui bahwa Sakura bersama dengan Itachi, yang ada dalam hidup wanita itu hanyalah kematian.

Hidup dengan Itachi adalah hal yang mendekatkan siapapun dalam kematian, itu yang Itachi pikirkan.

"Aku kembali." Ucap Itachi meletakan kedua derigen didepan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon pinus, Sakura hanya melihat Itachi kemudian kembali memandang hutan yang ada didepannya.

Itachi menghela napas, kemudian memasak air yang ia bawa kedalam ketel diperapian sederhana yang ia buat.

Itachi membuat bubur kacang hijau dan minuman jahe untuk menghangatkan tubuh, ia menyodorkan makanan itu pada Sakura, sementara wanita itu makan dengan tenang, namun ekspresi wajahnya sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada rona di tulang pipinya dan tidak ada semangat hidup yang terpancar dari manik emerald nya.

Setelah selesai makan, Itachi mencuci piring kemudian mempersiapkan peralatan miliknya, ia memikirkan beberapa hal untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Hal yang paling ia benci selama seumur hidupnya dan hal yang sangat sulit baginya adalah membuang semua kebanggannya, membuang nama Uchiha Itachi untuk sementara, merahasiakan bahwa ia adalah seorang jendral dan Prajurit yang sangat cakap dalam strategi dan penyerangan.

Ia harus membuang semua itu, agar ia bisa hidup, kemudian ia kembali bergerak ketika ia sudah mendapatkan anggota yang baru, ia akan merebut kota ini, kota yang selalu ia jaga sepenuh hati.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Jerman, 11 desember 1935.**_

"Dengar Sakura, kereta ini akan membawa kamu dan wanita yang lain menuju tempat yang lebih baik, aku berharap kamu bisa menemukan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik, aku tidak bisa terus membawa kamu dalam bayang-bayang milik ku, karena tiap kali kamu berada didekat ku hanya kematian yang akan mengikuti mu, carilah kehidupan yang lebih baik, lebih membuat kamu menjadi hidup dan membuat kamu bahagia, dan ketika suatu hari dimasa depan kita bisa kembali bertemu dalam suka cita." Ucap Itachi merengkuh wajah mungil Sakura dengan kedua tangan milikya, Sakura bisa mencium aroma kayu-kayuan hutan dari sela-sela tangan laki-laki itu.

Sakura melihat mata hitam Itachi yang menatapnya seakan-akan ia harus menenggelamkan Sakura ke dalam danau tanpa dasar, Sakura menyentuh kedua tangan Itachi, jemari putihnya menyentuh punggung tangan dan menyusuri lengan kekar laki-laki itu dan menangkup kedua wajah tampan Prajurit yang sudah menyelamatkannya berkali-kali dari kematian itu dengan lembut.

Bahkan Itachi sedikit tersentak dengan interaksi yang Sakura berikan kepadanya, angin musim dingin berhembus perhalan menerbangkan helaian merah muda yang terbungkus kain woll dikepala wanita itu.

Sakura menatap Itachi, kini terdapat setitik emosi di emerald milik wanita itu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata dan Itachi takjub olehnya, bagaikan melihat danau yang perlahan mencair dari musim dingin menuju musim semi, danau milik Sakura yang terpampang jelas dimanik milik wanita itu.

Sakura menemukan kata-kata yang mengandung arti yang dalam, melebihi semuanya, melebihi dunia yang sekarang ia pijaki, melebihi rasa sakit yang selalu mengisi relung hati miliknya, kata-kata Itachi yang memberikan suatu harapan baru akan kehidupan yang akan berjalan dengan baik, di tempat yang berbeda.

Itachi menyerahkan sebuah kalung, memakaikan nya dileher Sakura, kalung sederhana dengan tali yang terbuat dari kulit terdalam buah kelapa yang dianyam membentuk kepangan rumit, ditengahnya terdapat bandul juga lempengan perak dengan nama juga nomor seri yang Sakura tidak mengerti untuk apa itu.

"Ini akan membawa kamu ke tempat yang lebih aman, ada beberapa teman ku yang tersebar dibeberapa daerah, ketika mereka menemukan ID yang ada di kalung ini mereka pasti akan melindungi mu dan menjagamu, sekarang pergilah, kereta kudanya sudah hampir penuh."

Itachi kembali menuntun Sakura, kemudian membantu wanita itu naik ke salah satu kereta karapan dengan banyak wanita didalamnya.

Itachi sudah bersama dengan wanita itu selama kurang lebih 8 bulan, mereka menetap disalah satu lembah dan dalam perjalanan mereka menemukan kampung pinggiran yang masih ada, tidak terjamah perang dan jauh dari dunia luar, kemudian Itachi mendengar bahwa tentara Danzo akan menyisir kampung itu, anak-anak perempuan dan orang yang sudah lanjut usia segera diamankan oleh kepala desa menuju tempat yang tidak akan dijangkau oleh Prajurit yang menghancurkan satu susunan Negara beberapa bulan lalu.

Itachi mengerti bahwa Danzo melakukan nya karena laki-laki yang haus akan kekuasaan itu terus percaya bahwa Itachi masih hidup, Itachi sangat tahu bahwa Danzo bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan percaya bahwa dirinya sudah tiada, sebelum dia sendiri melihat tubuh milik Itachi dengan mata kepala nya sendiri.

Itachi menghela napas berat, hari semakin petang beberapa siluet pepohonan mulai terlihat bersama sang surya yang mulai tenggelam menyisakan akhir hari yang kembali membayangi Itachi dengan ketidakpastian, akankah ia masih bernapas esok? Entahlah ia sendiri tidak mengetahui nya.

Sakura melihat Itachi yang menerawang keatas langit dengan bisu, udara musim dingin kembali menusuk tulangnya, Sakura hanya mengenakan kemeja milik laki-laki itu dengan celana bahan yang pas di kaki jenjangnya, Sakura menekuri garis wajah Itachi yang terpantul langit senja, laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir keras namun menyembunyikannya dibalik topeng wajah miliknya, laki-laki itu terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak, ia bernapas dengan teratur, butiran-butiran uap muncul dari hembusan napas nya, beberapa lampu pita dinyalakan sementara itu hutan yang berada disekeliling mereka bagaikan benteng yang melindungi mereka dari dunia luar, dalam beberapa hal Sakura mendengar kepala desa meneriaki beberapa pemuda yang masih mengangkut barang-barang milik warga desa nya, anak-anak kecil yang masih seperti daun hijau mengikuti wanita yang menuntun mereka, beberapa dari mereka menangis ketika ayah atau saudara laki-laki nya mengucapkan kata perpisahan bersama dengan doa yang mengiringi mereka.

Sakura merasakan ketakutan mencekam diantara urat-urat syaraf juga nadi, jantungnya kembali memompa darah lebih keras ketika mengetahui ia tidak akan bersama dengan Itachi, bahwa Itachi akan tinggal bersama laki-laki yang tersisa di desa ini dan kemungkinan akan berperang kembali.

Sakura mencengkram kemeja putih Itachi, bagian punggung kemeja itu terlihat kusut karena tangannya mengepal terlalu keras, jika Sakura menggunakan semua kekuatannya ia yakin bahwa kemeja laki-laki itu akan benar-benar rusak nantinya.

Sakura memejamkan mata mendengarkan deru nafas teratur juga bunyi jantung yang biasa ia dengar ketika ia akan tidur ataupun ketika ia terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya,bunyi jantung yang mengalun selaras bersama dengan kehidupan yang selalu berdampingan bersamanya selama 8 bulan terakhir.

Waktu berputar menjadi lebih lambat, Sakura dikuasai rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang selalu menenangkan, kehangatan dan bau Itachi yang selalu menjadi pengantar tidur nya, ketika badai sedang mengamuk diluar, atau ketika ia ketakutan dengan suara anjing hutan yang menyalak pada malam hari.

Sakura menyadari hal itu sekarang, itu lebih berharga dari apapun, laki-laki ini selalu menjaganya sejak hari itu, sejak ia kehilangan segalanya pada malam itu.

"Itachi-san ..." ucap Sakura membuat Itachi membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, bahwa wanita itu memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali dalam 8 bulan ini, Itachi tidak ingat bahwa Sakura pernah berbicara kepadanya, yang Itachi selalu dengar dari wanita ini adalah tangisan yang tak kunjung usai, namun beberapa detik lalu wanita ini memanggil namanya, sangat singkat, sangat indah seperti sebuah puisi yang terucap dari bibir nya.

"Hm?" hanya itu yang bisa Itachi gumamkan, laki-laki ini kini menatap mata emerald Sakura, Itachi bisa merasakan hembusan napas juga bunyi detak jantung wanita ini, hangat tubuh sakura beradu bersanding bersama dengan miliknya, mahkota merah muda yang dikepang sederhana menjulur bagaikan sebuah tali yang dibuat khusus dari untaian rambut indah wanita itu, wajah campuran sangat kentara ketika Itachi melihat mata Sakura yang dibentuk dan diturunkan dari mata orang asia kecuali bola matanya yang indah, juga hidung dan bibir yang diturunkan dari orang tuanya yang berkewarganegaraan asing.

"Terima kasih, tetaplah hidup sampai kamu menemukan aku kembali, dan kita bisa bersama seperti hari-hari yang lalu." Ucap Sakura menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang laki-laki berdarah asia itu.

"Hn, tunggu kedatangan ku." Ucap Itachi tanpa sadar, hanya dengan kata terima kasih yang sederhana dari gadis ini, Itachi bagaikan emas yang dilebur dalam cawan dengan api menyala-nyala, hatinya bagaikan emas yang mencair dan hanya Sakura yang tahu bagaimana membentuk emas itu kembali, hanya dia yang tahu itu.

Itachi merasakan kemejanya basah, itu membuat ia tidak nyaman, ia tahu Sakura kembali menangis, sungguh air mata tidak cocok dengan wanita ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Percayalah kamu adalah wanita yang kuat yang pernah aku temui, dan kamu akan terus menjadi wanita hebat yang bisa membuat orang lain menjadi kuat!" Itachi kembali memeluk Sakura dengan lembut, kembali membisikan kata-kata yang bisa membuat gadis itu tidak menitikan kembali air matanya, bahkan Itachi sendiri bingung mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, jauh sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, ini bagaikan dirinya yang lain, ketika bersama Sakura.

Itachi sadar bahwa ia secara tidak langsung ingin melindungi wanita ini, membawanya hanya untuk dirinya miliki sendiri, namun ia tidak ingin menjadi laki-laki egois yang terbakar dengan ambisi nya, Sakura berhak hidup dan memilih jalannya sendiri, sementara Itachi harus menyelesaikan masalahnya, ia berharap dalam doa yang terbesit dilubuk hati yang paling dalam bahwa ia akan bersama dengan Sakura, ia akan ada untuk melindunginya lagi.

Dalam seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia berdoa kepada tuhan.

Kemudian Itachi menuntun Sakura menuju ke kereta karapan, kereta itu lumayan besar untuk 20 orang, didepannya kusir yang mengendalikan kuda sudah menunggu dengan pakaian musim dingin lengkap hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan kedua mata yang tidak tersembunyi dibalik penutup wajah milik laki-laki itu.

Itachi memakaikan mantel hitam yang menutupi kepala hingga ke ujung kaki Sakura, berharap wanita itu tidak kedinginan, Sakura terus menggenggam lengan Itachi, jemarinya ia tautkan pada tangan laki-laki itu, tangan Itachi terasa sangat besar dan hangat untuknya, itu selalu membuat Sakura nyaman.

Mereka tiba di salah satu kereta karapan yang sudah menunggu, beberapa laki-laki mengangkut sisa makanan dan air ke masing-masing kereta, Itachi merasakan tangannya di remas kuat oleh Sakura, dengan lembut Itachi mengelus pucuk kepala wanita itu, membisikan kata-kata yang menangkan.

Kemudian Itachi mengangkat Sakura dengan sangat mudah keatas kereta, Sakura duduk di tepi kereta yang terbuat dari kayu itu, beberapa helai rambut nya tertiup angin keluar dari tudung mantel yang ia berikan, mata emerald itu kini memancarkan satu emosi yang membuat perut Itachi bagaikan disiram es, namun Itachi senang mendapati hal itu, Sakura mengeluarkan setitik emosi untuk nya, jelas berada dimata indah wanita itu.

Itachi mencium punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut, itu adalah tradisi kuno dalam keluarganya ketika ia melamar seorang gadis, namun hanya dirinya yang mengetahui hal itu, ia berjanji akan menemukan dan menyusul Sakura kelak,tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita pemilik rambut musim semi itu, andai bukan karena tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Prajurit dan bukan karea perang yang terus berlanjut selama beberapa tahun ini, ia yakin bahwa ia akan menikahi Sakura dan membahagiakan wanita itu, ya itu janjinya.

Ketika suara cambuk menyentuh kulit kuda-kuda karapan, kereta mulai bergerak dan berangkat, Sakura masih tidak bergeming, ia masih duduk ditepi karapan, ia melihat Itachi dan mengingat bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu dengan baik.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Itachi-san." Ucap Sakura pelan, suaranya bahkan terbawa oleh angin, biarpun Itachi tidak mendengarnya namun itu sudah cukup, karena Sakura akan selalu menunggu Itachi, laki-laki itu telah menjadi jalan hidupnya, ia membawa kembali nafas nya yang separo hilang dimakan kejamnya dunia.

Sosok Itachi semakin tenggelam bersama dahan-dahan pepohonan ketika kereta pergi meninggalkan perbatasan desa dan masuk lebih jauh kedalam jalan setapak dihutan.

Sakura memandang langit malam, bintang-bintang bertaburan bagaikan jajaran lampu-lampu indah yang berkelap-kelip, bulan sudah sepenuhnya menjadi purnama, suara hewan-hewan malam mulai mengintip dari balik pepohonan, kunang-kunang menari-nari mengikuti cahaya yang dibawa oleh kereta karapan yang berjalan pelan menelusuri hutan.

Sakura menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen dari udara disekelilingnya, bau bunga lily dan bau hutan dimusim dingin bercampur menjadi satu, ia menyukai baunya itu mengingatkan Sakura pada rumah yang ia juga Itachi tempati bersama, Sakura tersenyum kemudian menengadahkan kembali wajahnya kearah langit, ia akan memulai hidupnya kembali dengan optimis, dan menjadi wanita hebat sampai suatu ketika Itachi akan datang menemuinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Netherland, 20 februari 1939**_

Sakura menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ini sudah dipertengahan musim panas, ia dan beberapa wanita masih setia berada didalam kereta karapan, beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika akhir musim dingin, itu adalah musim yang sangat sulit ketika persediaan makanan habis dan wanita-wanita lain terinfeksi penyakit, beberapa dari mereka meninggal dengan mengenaskan.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan,sang kusir berkata bahwa mereka akan dibawa menuju tempat pembesar yang tersohor untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik, beberapa wanita dengan darah Prancis tersenyum senang, mereka merencanakan acara minum teh, mendesign gaun-gaun cantik, juga mereka merencanakan pesta dansa, mereka terlalu antusias menurut Sakura, sementara itu Sakura hanya menggenggam lempengan perak sederhana yang terus ada dilehernya.

Sakura hanya melihat awan dari tepi karapan, sesekali mengirimkan doa untuk Itachi, tiap kali ia melihat awan dilangit ia selalu ingat dengan laki-laki itu, hanya dengan mengingat Itachi Sakura bisa menjadi lebih kuat, dengan mengingat Itachi semua beban yang ada dipundak nya terasa lebih ringan, dengan mengingat Itachi ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang selalu laki-laki itu katakan.

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian merah muda miliknya, Sakura menghela napas ketika merasakan terik matahari yang semakin menyengat.

Kemudian samar-samar Sakura mendengar derap kuda yang berlari semakin lama-semakin mendekat, awan-awan tebal nan putih menutup kilauan sang surya memberikan keteduhan di bumi tempat Sakura berpijak.

Ketika matahari tidak tampak, angin semakin berhembus kencang, Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, namun dengan cepat ia mendengar suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga.

Kereta karapan seketika berhenti, hentakan kaki kuda yang berhenti secara mendadak membuat semua penumpang panik dan memasang kuda-kuda siaga, Sakura melihat beberapa orang memakai pakaian khas Negara itu, mereka mengenakan kemeja dengan renda-renda dan rambut putih ikal terbungkus bersama topi yang mencuat menutupi ekspresi sang penembak.

Sakura merasakan firasat yang membuat nya tidak nyaman, Sakura segera mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan, menutupi sebisa mungkin rambut dan wajah nya.

Tidak lama 7 laki-laki yang terlihat seperti anak bangsawan mengelilingi kereta milik nya, mereka menahan sang kusir agar turun dan menurunkan satu persatu wanita di kereta karapan itu.

Beberapa dari mereka menimbang-nimbang wanita-wanita yang menjadi teman seperjalanan Sakura, bagaikan barang yang sedang dinilai apakah pantas untuk dipilih dan dibawa pulang oleh mereka, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, yang terlihat dari dirinya hanyalah sepasang mata emerald yang memandang laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

Laki-laki itu melirik Sakura dengan matanya yang berwarna sebiru laut, rambutnya pirang dikuncir menyisakan helaian poni yang setia menutupi sebelah matanya, ia mendecih didepan Sakura.

"Danna-sama, aku menemukan satu yang mungkin akan membuat anda tertarik." Ucapnya sopan, Sakura membelalakan mata ketika laki-laki itu berucap dalam bahasa jepang dengan fasih.

Kemudian laki-laki dengan wig berwarna putih sebahu menghampiri Sakura, matanya berwarna hazel menatap Sakura dengan dingin, Sakura menatap laki-laki itu kemudian sedetik kemudian menundukan pandangannya, tidak bisa Sakura pungkiri bahwa ia takut dengan pandangan laki-laki yang berdiri sombong diatas kuda putihnya.

"Bawa dia kerumah utama." Ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi disusul dengan cengkraman dipergelangan tangan Sakura, wanita bermata emerald itu menatap tangannya yang ditarik dengan paksa kemudian Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dia tidak akan menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan berat, bahkan kakinya tersaruk-saruk ketika laki-laki pirang itu membawa nya menjauhi kereta karapan.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri, cukup jauh dari kereta karapan yang membawa anak-anak dan lansia.

Sakura mendengar suara ledakan, dalam hitungan detik kereta itu berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dengan api yang melahap sisi-sisi kayu kereta itu.

Sakura membelalakan mata tidak percaya, jantungnya memburu, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit menyaksikan pembantaian secara tidak langsung, Sakura sadar kakinya mulai melangkah kembali membuat kepulan debu di kaki nya yang telanjang.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura mendesis, suaranya lebih kelam, siapapun tidak akan tahu bahwa ia sedang menitikan air mata, Sakura meronta dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang ditarik paksa, membuat beberapa guratan merah akibat kuku-kuku laki-laki pirang itu yang menancap dikulit putih miliknya.

"Deidara, cepatlah." Ucap laki-laki bermata hazel yang dipanggil 'danna-sama' oleh laki-laki bernama Deidara itu.

Deidara menoleh kearah Sakura kemudian mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, Sakura hanya bisa melihat leher jenjang laki-laki itu.

Kemudian dengan gerakan yang cepat laki-laki itu membuka penutup wajah Sakura, beberapa helai kain katun yang membebat wajah Sakura terlepas memperlihatkan helaian merah mudanya yang kini tertiup angin, mata Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam, tanpa ampun bahkan jika Sakura berniat dan memiliki kekuatan ia akan mengutuk kedua laki-laki didepannya itu hanya dengan melihatnya, namun Sakura sadar dia hanyalah gadis biasa.

Deidara membelalakan matanya melihat gadis berambut musim semi dengan mata sebening giok yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk, gadis ini terlihat lusuh dan kotor dengan pakaian sederhana yang tidak pernah diganti, sesuatu dileher gadis ini menarik perhatian Deidara, ia mencengkram tangan Sakura lebih keras membuat wanita itu memekik tertahan dan menitikan air matanya.

Deidara melihat kalung itu membaca ID dan nomor serinya dengan teliti, ia mengenali siapa pemiliknya.

Kemudian Deidara melepas paksa kalung itu dari leher Sakura, meninggalkan guratan merah di tengkuk wanita itu, Sakura sadar dengan apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan, ia mulai memberontak dan berusaha mengambil kalung itu.

"Kembalikan!" ucap nya parau, sementara itu Deidara menyerahkan kalung itu pada laki-laki yang sedang menunggang kuda dibelakangnya.

"Sasori-sama, jika berkenan lihatlah ini." Ucapnya menyerahkan kalung sederhana itu, Sasori memegang kalung itu kemudian menggenggam erat kalung itu tepat pada dadanya.

"Jika kamu ingin benda ini kembali, ikutlah bersama ku karena aku akan menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu, sebagai gantinya." Ucap Sasori kembali berjalan bersama kudanya, genggaman Sakura mengendur kemudian ia mengikuti Deidara yang menuntunnya pada kuda coklat yang Sakura pikir milik laki-laki itu.

Bagaimana pun kalung pemberian Itachi itu adalah benda yang snagat berharga bagi Sakura.

Deidara mengangkat Sakura dan mendudukan wanita itu dengan mudah pada pelana kuda berwarna coklat, disusul dengan nya yang duduk dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura terus membisu selama dalam perjalanan, ia disibukan dengan opini-opini yang bermunculan dikepalanya.

Apa yang akan ditanyakan mereka kepadanya?

Apa mereka mengenal Itachi?

Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan setelah ini?

Selang beberapa waktu mereka melintasi hutan, udara semakin dingin dan pepeohonan besar mendominasi perjalanan mereka, bau hutan liar mulai menyeruak dipenciuman Sakura, sesekali Sakura melilitkan syal katun miliknya, meski sudah lusuh dan memiliki warna yang kusam, Sakura tetap setia memakai syal itu.

"Apa hubungan kamu dengan orang yang memberikan kalung itu?" ucap Deidara pelan, Sakura bisa merasakan napas hangat menyapu telinga miliknya, Sakura bergidik dengan perubahan suhu itu.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian terdiam beberapa saat Deidara yang tidak puas dengan jawaban wanita itu mendecih dan membuang pandangan dari helaian rambut musim semi Sakura.

Kemudian laki-laki bersurai pirang itu memacu kuda miliknya ditengah hutan rimbun, beberapa daun tidak sengaja menyentuh helaian merah muda Sakura, matahari samar-samar mengintip dari balik ranting pepohonan, setelah kurang lebih 30 menit mereka memacu kuda, ketiganya sampai pada salah satu halaman Mansion yang sangat megah, Sakura berpikir bahwa akan membutuhkan berhektar-hektar tanah untuk membangun Mansion itu.

Ketika laki-laki bernama Sasori datang beberapa penjaga memberikan penghormatan dengan mensejajarkan senjata disamping mereka dan memberikan hormat hingga membusungkan dada mereka, Sakura tertegun dan sekaligus merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman secara bersamaan.

Butuh lima menit untuk menuju ke Mansion yang bernuansa serba putih, dengan lampu-lampu khas eropa yang menggantungkan beberapa sumbu yang sudah terisi minyak.

Halaman depan yang mirip taman utama itu sangat luas bahkan lebih luas dari halaman utama kediaman Sakura di Jepang, ada beberapa bunga yang Sakura kenali ketika ia tinggal di Jepang beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ia menempuh pendidikan kedokteran di Jerman.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Sakura melihat beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian serba hitam dan putih memegang lentera, masing-masing dari mereka menaiki kursi dan menyalakan lampu yang berada di taman, cahaya lampu dan bau minyak yang terbakar tercium di indra penciuman Sakura, Sakura menyeritkan dahinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Sakura melihat beberapa pelayan wanita berdiri di pintu utama, mereka mengenakan apron berwarna putih yang membungkus dress dibawah lutut, mereka mengenakan bandana dengan renda-renda sederhana rambut mereka sama rata, berwarna hitam membingkai hingga ke rahang mereka, semua pelayan memiliki wajah yang cantik khas wanita-wanita Netherland.

Sakura tidak buta dengan sastra ataupun pengetahuan yang lain karena mendiang ayahnya selalu memberikan buku-buku dari dunia luar, dan Sakura sangat senang dengan hal itu, membaca membuatnya tahu akan dunia luar, membuatnya memiliki bekal untuk berada di dunia luar, dan membuatnya merasakan 'hidup' karena dengan membaca membuka semua wawasan yang ia miliki, meskipun di zamannya wanita dilarang belajar banyak daripada kaum laki-laki, namun ayahnya selalu berlaku adil, ayahnya memperlakukan Sakura sama.

Karena Sakura adalah satu-satunya anak yang mereka miliki.

Ibu Sakura yang asli warga Negara Jepang dan ayahnya yang berkebangsaan Jerman memiliki komitmen mereka sendiri untuk mendidik Sakura dengan cara yang seharusnya, baik ibu maupun ayahnya tidak pernah melarang keingintahuan Sakura tentang apapun, selagi mereka bisa Sakura akan di beritahu dengan cara yang benar.

Hati Sakura mencelos ketika mengingat kedua wajah ayah dan ibunya, entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam dadanya menjerit dan membuat lubang tanpa dasar yang siap menelan dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Turunlah." Ucap Deidara mengulurkan tangan, Sakura menginjak pedal kuda kemudian memegang tangan Deidara yang sekarang memakai sarung tangan hitam, Sakura turun dengan mulus, kakinya menginjak lantai yang terbuat dari batu pualam, seketika dingin menguasai kakinya yang telanjang, Sakura sedikit bergidik.

Sasori memberikan beberapa isyarat kepada pelayan wanita yang sedang melucuti mantel, juga topi dan pedang yang Sakura baru sadari bertengger di pinggang laki-laki itu.

Kemudian pelayan kecil berusia kurang lebih 12 tahun dengan rambut hitam, berponi membingkai wajah nya yang tirus mendekati dia, pelayan itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Izinkan saya merawat nona, atas permintaan tuan muda." Ucapnya dengan bahasa Belanda yang cukup sopan, menurut Sakura. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat, tanpa Sakura sadar ia menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian dua pelayan datang dan membimbing Sakura menuju ke dalam Mansion yang sangat besar itu, mendadak Sakura lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernapas.

'Apa ini keputusan yang tepat?'

Ucap Sakura memasuki Mansion yang lebih mirip istana di Kota antah-berantah itu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura keluar dari kamar yang menurutnya adalah kamar penyiksaan, karena selama dua jam wanita-wanita pelayan itu membersihkan seluruh tubuh sakura tanpa terkecuali, menggosok tiap inci kulitnya dengan krim yang dia kenal sebagai lulur, kulitnya bagaikan terkelupas secara paksa ketika salah satu dari ketiganya memegang tangan sakura agar tidak memberontak, setelah acara mandi yang mengerikan menurut sakura, dia kembali mengalami hal-hal mengerikan, rambut merah mudanya dibentuk sedemikian rupa, itu sangat menyakitkan ketika rambut nya dibuat keriting oleh benda panas yang hampir menyentuh kulit kepalanya, itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah sakura alami selama 18 tahun hidupnya.

Sakura dipakaikan pakaian yang pada zaman itu sangat mewah, gaun dengan warna hijau, beberapa renda terjahit rapih disetiap sisinya, dibelakang punggungnya terdapat pita berwarna keemasan, kini sakura memakai sepatu dari kayu cendana dengan ukiran rumit disisinya, hak sepatu yang terpasang pas di kakinya itu memiliki hak setinggi 5cm, sakura sedikit kikuk untuk berjalan.

Rambutnya lebih mirip sosis keriting yang diikat dengan pita hijau yang senada dengan gaun miliknya, sakura juga sedikit keseulitan bernapas karena korset yang diikat terlalu ketat, tidak! Tapi memang benar-benar ketat hingga dadanya terasa membusung, memperlihatkan belahan aset yang selama ini ia selalu sembunyikan, sungguh ini terasa amat memalukan baginya! Sakura menggeleng frustasi ketika salah satu pelayan menata wajahnya dan memakaikan lipstik berwarna merah.

Sakura melihat dirinya pada cermin besar yang tergantung, menjulur hingga menyentuh lantai, cermin yang dibingkai oleh kayu jati dengan ukiran-ukiran elegan itu memperlihatkan wajah cantik serta tubuh sakura yang pas dengan gaun hijau dan tatanan rambut yang terbilang sederhana, ketiga pelayan dibelakangnya tersenyum senang dengan hasil karya mereka, setelahnya mereka segera membawa sakura turun, sakura melintasi lorong panjang dengan karpet berwarna merah, tiap satu meter terdapat lampu pita yang tergantung, di beberapa dinding berwarna putih itu menggantung lukisan-lukisan yang sakura kenali adalah gambar sasori atau bahkan ayah juga ibunya.

Sakura berjalan tertatih, tidak lama ia mendengar deru angin menggulung sang malam, jendela-jendela yang membingkai ruangan itu menampakan siluet mengerikan pepohonan yang digulung oleh angin, sesekali ranting-ranting dan daunnya bergesek ke tembok atau memukul badan jendela membuat suara gaduh yang mencakar gendang telinga.

Jantung sakura bertalu-talu, tiap langkahnya lebih berat, ia merasakan peluhnya berjatuhan diantara poni-poni yang disusun rapih dan ikal di dahi putih miliknya.

Ketiga pelayan wanita itu terus setia menemani sakura, satu pelayan berjalan didepan sakura dan dua pelayan lainnya mengapit sakura disisi kiri maupun kanan, terkadang keduanya mengelap peluh sakura, mereka tidak berbicara ataupun berkomentar, bagaikan boneka yang hanya mematuhi apa yang tuannya perintahkan.

Setelah itu sakura melihat lampu gantung yang dipenuhi oleh susunan lilin, lilin-lilin itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang indah, besi yang menyangga lilin-lilin berukuran sedang itu terlihat sudah tua, namun tetap indah karena ukiran-ukiran yang terpasang dengan baik, berwarna emas dengan berlian yang ikut berpendar bersama cahaya, sakura tertegun melihat nya.

Kemudian sakura mendapati anak tangga yang sangat lebar, pegangan anak tangga itu terbuat dari kayu jati, dilapisi dengan cat berwarna coklat, bau kayu jati menguar dan menusuk indra penciuman sakura, satu demi satu anak tangga sakura lalui, gaun miliknya diangkat sebagian oleh kedua pelayan agar memudahkan langkahnya, sakura merasa risih dengan apa yang mereka lakukan namun memilih diam.

Setelah tiba dibawah sakura melihat beberapa kursi kayu berjejer gagah bersama dengan meja-meja dengan taplak berwarna cream, disisi ruangan terdapat guci-guci berukuran besar yang diisi oleh bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman rumah.

Sakura sadar ketika mendekati kursi dengan bantalan empuk dan dilapisi kulit binatang, terdapat karpet yang membentang sepanjang kursi itu berada, itu bukan karpet namun lebih seperti kulit harimau, namun sangat besar karena kulit itu tanpa celah membentang luas beberapa meter didepan nya.

Kemudian sakura memutar arah pandangnya, ia memandang kesamping kanan dan kiri tembok, disana terdapat rak-rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu membentang dari bawah hingga langit-langit, bahkan buku-buku itu tersusun sangat rapih, masing-masing diberi tanda tentang penggolongan masing-masing buku.

Tanpa sadar sakura melangkahkan kakinya, ia mendekati salah satu rak buku dengan penggolongan buku 'tanaman obat' ia melihat-lihat judul di tiap-tiap buku tersebut, tanpa sadar sakura tersenyum, dalam beberapa tahun wanita ini tidak pernah tersenyum, namun hari ini ia tersenyum tanpa sadar hanya karena melihat rak dengan buku-buku bacaan.

"Kamu menyukai nya?" ucap suara berat yang terdengar angkuh di telinga sakura, sontak sakura menoleh melihat siapa orang yang berkata dan bertanya seperti itu.

Sakura hanya menatap orang itu dengan dahi berkerut, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya dan menerka-nerka siapa orang yang mulai berjalan kearah nya itu.

Laki-laki itu memberikan tanda melalui tangannya agar ketiga pelayan yang setia berada disamping sakura pergi.

Sakura melihat rambut merah semerah matahari yang pulang keperaduan dan membakar langit, mata itu mata yang sakura lihat tadi sore, mata hazel yang memandang bosan dan dengan keangkuhan yang selalu ada disetiap gerakannya.

Sakura tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia hanya diam dan melihat laki-laki itu, semakin lama semakin dekat dengan nya, laki-laki ini memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan celana bahan hitam dan sepatu, tidak lupa pedang yang selalu setia ada dipinggangnya itu.

Mata sasori tidak bisa lepas dari sakura, namun ekspresinya tetap sama, hanya rambut palsunya yang ia lepas, ia mendekat dan berdiri didepan wanita bersurai musim semi itu.

Bahkan wanita itu tidak takut dengannya, yang ia lihat dari wanita itu adalah kekosongan, matanya sangat indah, rambutnya mengingatkan sasori pada _hanami_ terakhirnya di Jepang, ia belum mengetahui siapa nama wanita ini, namun hanya dengan melihat matanya sasori yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan membawanya kepada takdir yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Pilihlah salah satu atau beberapa buku kemudian berbincanglah beberapa menit bersama ku, jika kamu berkenan." Ucap sasori melihat beberapa buku di perpustakaan pribadinya, tanpa menjawab apa-apa sakura memilih beberapa buku ditangannya, tanda ia setuju dengan tawaran laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, kemudian dengan sopan membawakan buku yang dibawa sakura, laki-laki itu membimbing sakura untuk duduk di kursi tempat ia membaca, sasori melihat keengganan dan keterpaksaan pada bahasa tubuh wanita cantik itu.

Namun pada akhirnya sakura duduk disamping sasori, dia diam bahkan sasori tidak yakin bahwa wanita itu bernapas, ia tidak bisa mendengar hembusan atau tarikan napas wanita ini.

"Langsung saja, aku tidak akan basa-basi, jadi apa yang kamu lakukan didaratan ini?" ucap sasori bertanya dengan santai, ia membolak-balik buku tentang ramuan umum obat-obatan yang ada ditanah Netherland.

Sakura tidak bergeming.

Selama semenit sasori menunggu jawaban, namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun, ia menghela napas kemudian mengangkat sebelah kakinya membuatnya dalam posisi nyaman dan santai.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap sakura singkat membuat mata sasori terbelalak, wanita itu masih menekuri bacaan ditangan nya, ia membolak-balikan buku tentang racun dan penawar racun pada umumnya.

"Lalu mengapa kamu bisa ke daratan ini, darimana kamu berasal?" ucapnya bertanya lagi, sakura merasa laki-laki itu sedang mengebor dirinya pada tatapan mata hazel indah yang bisa memenjarakan apa yang dia lihat.

"Seseorang ... menganjurkan aku untuk pergi, dan memulai kehidupan yang baru, sampai suatu saat ..." ucap sakura terhenti, sakura kembali mengingat wajah itachi, semuanya tentang laki-laki itu, perlahan relung hatinya menghangat ketika mengingat semua kata-kata juga perlakuan itachi terhadapnya.

"Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, bukan?" ucap sasori, dalam hitungan detik buku yang ada pada tangan sakura terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam kecil, mata sakura bertemu dengan mata sasori, emerald bertemu dengan hazel, sasori kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, begitu menyebut nama Itachi wanita ini seolah memiliki emosi dimata dan hatinya terhadap laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucap sakura singkat, pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab beberapa detik, suatu emosi terlihat didalam emerald milik wanita itu, terlihat jelas bahkan bisa membuat sasori kehilangan akal dan ingin menyentuh juga memandangi wajah sakura dari dekat.

"Hanya seorang teman lama." Ucap sasori mengambil kalung yang ia rebut dari sakura, sakura mengangguk, kemudian laki-laki bersurai merah itu menyerahkan kalung Itachi tanpa menyentuh tangan Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengerti dnegan apa yang diucapkan oleh sasori, kemudian dengan sangat perlahan Sakura mengambil buku yang tergeletak dilantai, gerakannya begitu anggun dan alami, mata hazel Sasori terus menatap Sakura, wanita itu tidak tahu dengan keberadaan sepasang manik hazel yang memandangnya dalam diam.

"Izinkan aku mengetahui siapa nama mu." Ucap Sasori dengan suara yang sopan, sakura menghela napas kemudian kembali mendengar badai yang semakin mengamuk diluar.

"Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura pelan, ia masih menekuri isi buku yang ia baca.

"Akasuna Sasori, adalah nama milik ku." Ucap Sasori kembali, ia menatap sakura yang sedang asyik membaca _Max Havelaar_ yang ditulis oleh _Multatuli_.

"Apa aku bisa mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada kamu?" ucap Sakura menutup buku ditangannya, Sasori menimbang-nimbang kemudian mengangguk.

"Tanyakan, jika aku bisa menjawab aku akan menjawabnya." Ucap laki-laki itu masih menatap Sakura, ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika Sasori menatap nya dnegan pandangan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini kepada ku?" ucap Sakura bertanya dnegan terang-terangan, ia mendengar petir yang saling menyahut, sepertinya udara saat pagi nanti akan sangat dingin, bagaimana pun mereka sedang berada ditengah hutan.

Sasori tertawa dengan pertanyaan wanita didepannya, ia bisa melihat bibir Sakura melengkung kebawah, wanita itu sedang marah bahkan jengkel.

"Membiarkan wanita secantik kamu dijadikan sebagai budak nafsu pada penguasa wilayah, akan terasa sangat sayang, anggap saja kau berhutang budi padaku." Ucap Sasori kini berdiri menatap Sakura dengan dingin, Sakura tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Besok pagi aku akan keluar dari sini, jadi terima kasih atas kebaikan mu, tuan Sasori." Ucap Sakura sinis, dalam sedetik ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat, Sakura merintih karena nya, tangan Sasori bagaikan es yang terbentuk sempurna, dingin.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, apa kau tidak mengerti aku membawa kamu kesini karena diluar sangat berbahaya, perang dunia ke II sedang berlangsung, dan aku sudah banyak melihat bangkai perempuan cantik sepertimu, jadi jika kamu ingin selamat ikuti saja perintahku!" ucap Sasori, suaranya menggema bagaikan orchresta _Requiem-Lacrimosa_ milik _Mozart._

Sakura duduk lemah dikursi, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain merasakan detak jantungnya yang memburu, semua perkataan Sasori benar adanya, tidak bisa disangkal dengan kenyataan yang ada, Sakura membutuhkan pelindung ketika Itachi sudah tidak ada disisinya untuk melindunginya.

Itachi kembali membawa kehidupan untuk Sakura hingga wanita itu bisa lebih tegar melupakan kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya di Kota kelahirannya, Jerman.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu, aku akan mengirim pelayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, jika kamu sayang dengan nyawamu ikuti saja perintahku, sampai kekacauan di Negeri ini berkurang." Sasori pergi menuju salah satu pintu yang dilansir Sakura dengan pintu keluar.

Sakura terus menundukan wajahnya, ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan matanya memanas, bagaimana pun yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Itachi, diluar perang berkecamuk dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura atau sebaliknya, Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkannya karena selain ayahnya hanya Itachi laki-laki yang dekat dengan hatinya.

Kemudian wanita itu melirik tempat dimana Koran-koran dan surat kabar tersusun rapih, ia mengambil salah satu yang masih baru.

Berita itu berisikan tentang beberapa perang yang terjadi di Asia, Jepang ikut ambil alih dalam perang dunia ke II ini, membuat hati Sakura semakin mencelos, kemudian lembar demi lembar ia baca dengan teliti sampai ia tertuju pada satu kabar yang mengatakan bahwa terjadi pembantaian dan pengeboman yang langsung diterjunkan dari helikopter, semua oenduduk yang ada disana mati, hangus, dengan organ tercecer tidak tersisa, dan mata sakur semakin terbelalak mengetahui bahwa desa yang dibantai dengan terang-terangan itu adalah desa tempat dia dan Itachi tinggal.

Helaian surat kabar itu jatuh dan tercecer di lantai, Sakura kini jatuh lemas membentur lantai dingin yang menopangnya, kedua tangannya menyentuh lantai yang dilapisi dengan karpet yang dibuat dari kulit Harimau.

Matanya menekuri bulu-bulu indah dan halus yang juga menyentuh indra perabanya, dadanya terasa tersumbat batu yang sangat besar membuat paru-parunya remuk, ia sulit bernapas, kepalanya semakin sakit dan air matanya sudah bercucuran membasahi lantai, air mata Sakura sama derasnya dnegan air hujan diluar ruangan.

Sakura kembali merasakan kekosongan dna kehampaan yang ada didalam hatinya, Itachi pergi bahkan tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan yang pantas, tidak! Ia tidak salah, namun semua prajurit yang membunuhnya itu yang bersalah.

Sakura kembali meraung-raung, suaraya terdengar mengerikan lebih daripada petir juga suara amukan badai yang berada diluar ruangan.

Ia menggenggam kalung milik Itachi, Sakura mendekapnya membayangkan itu Itachi nya, laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai.

Tidak lama Sasori datang dnegan tergesa-gesa, ia melihat Sakura yang menangis bagaikan seorang yang ditinggal mati, ia tahu mengapa Sakura seperti itu, Sasori melihat selebaran surat kabar yang kini berserakan di lantai, ia mendekati Sakura dnegan perlahan kemudian menepuk punggung wanita itu, menenangkannya.

Sakura menangis semakin menjadi, kemudian dalam tangisnya ia mulai merasakan pusing dari kepalanya yang terus berdenyut kemudian pandnagannya menggelap, ia tahu bahwa ia kekurangan oksigen, dalam hitungan detik ia pingsan dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tidak berfungsi seperti biasanya.

"Itachi-san kenapa..." Ucap sakura ketika benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **SAKURA X ITACHI**

 **WARNING!**

 **Saya hanya meminjam kedua karakter yang diciptakan oleh Kishi-Sensei, sisanya adalah cerita yang saya tulis.**

 **Apabila terdapat kesalahan ejaan, penulisan, typo, mohon dimaklumi, cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna seperti author ini.**

 **Genre : Romantic,War and Drama.**

 **Rate : T+**

" **Don't like don't read, NO FLAMES"**

 **Thank you!**

 **And**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Our way of life**

 **(** _ **WatashItachi no seikatsu**_ **)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia merasakan angin berhembus pelan, matanya bertemu dengan sang surya yang semakin tinggi diatas langit, dahi wanita itu berkerut, ia merasakan nyeri ketika ia mulai mencari dimana ia sedang berada.

Namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata atau pertanyaan pada siapapun yang berada disisinya, ingatan nya kembali pada sekelebat kejadian yang menyakitkan, yang ia ketahui malam tadi.

Sakura kembali menangis, ia menangis tertahan, kedua tangan menakup bibir mungil miliknya, ia berharap tidak akan berteriak lagi, ia kembali kehilangan apa yang ia cintai.

Ketika Itachi datang membawa semua mimpi dan harapan yang sebelumnya hilang dari hidup nya, Sakura dengan bosan menanggapi Itachi dengan dingin, namun seiring berjalannya waktu cinta itu tumbuh tanpa terduga, diantara pelik dan bencana yang tiada henti ia mencoba bangkit dengan uluran tangan laki-laki itu.

Itachi mengajari bagaimana Sakura harus terus hidup dengan semua pengetahuan dan anugerah yang ia punya, ia seorang wanita istimewa yang sudah dijaga oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Laki-laki itu tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal kurang ajar kepadanya, Itachi mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, namun Sakura yakin bahwa Itachi adalah orang baik, ia menolong Sakura dari takdir kejam yang diguratkan tuhan pada jalan hidupnya.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara derap kuda, ia juga bisa mendengar beberapa pelayan sedang berbincang dengan santai, terdengar seperti bisikan-bisikan diantara kerumunan orang banyak, Sakura memandang awan yang terlihat terhampar biru tanpa penghalang, menyajikan sang surya yang terus bersinar dengan ceria berbeda dengan sang malam yang mengamuk kemarin.

Sakura ada disatu kamar yang berada dilantai atas, kamar dengan nuansa putih, terdapat satu lemari kayu, perapian kecil, meja dengan lampu pita, juga satu tempat tidur untuk satu orang, Sakura berusaha duduk dengan sisa tenaganya, kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri, ia mendesah frustasi memegang pelipisnya.

Ia berhasil duduk ditepi tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna putih, Sakura mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok hitam selutut, ia menghela napas setidaknya ia tidak memakai gaun merepotkan itu saat bangun.

Kemudian ia berjalan tertatih menuju jendela, Sakura menggelung rambut panjang nya dengan menggunakan sarkon yang ia temukan di meja disamping tepat tidur.

Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang dibawa oleh angin, bauh basah rerumputan dan tanah sehabis hujan masih terpampang jelas pada indra penciuman wanita bersurai musim semi itu.

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya, ia kembali menggenggam kalung yang berada dileher jenjang miliknya, Sakura mengingat jelas kata-kata Itachi, tiap kata-kata laki-laki itu adalah sebuah motivasi juga tujuan hidup untuknya.

Itachi bagaikan napas yang membawa dirinya pada kehidupan yang baru setelah kematian pertamanya, Itachi adalah laki-laki yang ia sayangi setelah ayahnya, Itachi adalah tempat ia berlindung dari semua marabahaya yang mengintai nya ketika berpijak menghadapi dunia luar.

Namun apa jadinya jika Itachi menghilang, meninggalkan ia dari dunia ini?

Sakura seperti orang bodoh yang tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, karena Itachi hanya membicarakan semua hal-hal baik, tidak pernah ia membicarakan tentang hal-hal buruk yang akan menjadi beban pikiran untuknya.

Tapi tuhan berkata lain, Sakura harus hidup membawa luka yang menganga dan sewaktu-waktu akan menelannya hidup-hidup, bagaikan penyakit mematikan yang akan membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan kesakitan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, sampai jiwanya benar-benar hancur.

Perang Dunia ke II sedang berkecamuk diluar sana, sementara Sakura menutup dirinya, melupakan semua janji dan sumpahnya untuk Negeri bahkan semua umat manusia, ia merasa kembali menjadi orang bodoh, ia seorang Dokter, ia harus bersikap seperti seorang Dokter .

Banyak orang-orang yang merintih bahkan mati tiap detiknya, namun ia sekarang disini meringkuk dibawah jendela dan meruntuki kesialannya.

Sakura menghapus jejak air mata nya, ia berdiri tegap kemudian hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah ia tersenyum menatap keluar jendela, ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, itu yang selalu Itachi katakan, kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang sangat singkat dan memiliki arti yang dalam, untuk dirinya.

Sakura berjanji pada Itachi, ia akan menjadi wanita yang kuat, ia akan membuat orang lain kuat dan dia akan menjalani kehidupan yang baru.

Dengan membuang identitas dan status kewarganegaraan miliknya Sakura menulis beberapa kalimat pernyataan yang akan ia serahkan pada Sasori, ia akan mengubah namanya, melepaskan status kewarganegaraan Jepang miliknya dan untuk sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama Sasori, Sakura akan mulai menjadi seorang Dokter keluarga.

Dengan ini ia berharap akan kebebasannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa kamu serius dengan ini?" ucap Sasori mengerutkan alisnya membaca tulisan Sakura dengan tipe _Monotype Corsiva_ , Sakura seperti melihat sosok patung yang kini mulai hidup dengan beberapa emosi yang laki-laki itu keluarkan, tidak ia pungkiri bahwa laki-laki ini tampan, ketika ia melepas wig nya.

"Bagaimana seorang laki-laki meragukan permintaan seorang gadis?" ucap Sakura kembali bertanya, Sasori kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan wanita itu, ia tersenyum sinis kemudian meletakan kertas itu di mejanya, Sasori duduk tidak bergeming dikursi kerja berukuran besar, dengan bantalan empuk yang menyanggah punggung juga memberikan kenyamanan saat duduk, meja kerja miliknya dua kali lebih besar daripada meja pada umumnya, terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran disetiap sisinya, pada samping kanan dan kiri meja terdapat tiang-tiang lampu pita, untuk menjaga cahaya agar malam tidak terlalu gelap.

Ditiap sisi ruangan terdapat rak-rak buku yang terisi penuh, ruangan yang sangat besar itu memiliki kedua jendela yang menghadap langsung kehalaman belakang, jendela-jendela dengan korden berwarna merah marun membingkai cantik, memberikan kesan mewah dan megah ketika melihat ukiran-ukiran emas disetiap sisinya, dari luar jendela Sakura bisa melihat balkon dengan tralis yang dibuat sedemikian rupa mewahnya, dalam hati Sakura benar-benar takjub dengan laki-laki ini, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan semua keberuntungan dan kemegahan dalam usia yang masih dibilang cukup muda.

"Baiklah kamu boleh menjadi Dokter keluarga, pikirkan baik-baik tentang nama baru yang akan kamu ambil." Ucap laki-laki bersurai merah itu kembali menekuri dokumen-dokumen miliknya, Sakura membungkuk hormat itu adalah tradisi di Jepang ketika kita memberikan sebuah penghargaan atau ucapan yang sangat mendalam.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan. Mulai sekarang anda bisa memanggil saya dengan panggilan _Rose._ " Ucap Sakura membuat Sasori berhenti menandatangani surat keluar, ia kembali menatap manik emerald yang menatapnya dengan penuh percaya diri, semenit ia menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip kemudian ia kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Rose." Ucap Sasori membuat Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi.

"Aku mendengar ada salah satukerabat pelayan yang akan melahirkan, jika kamu mau sebagai Dokter keluarga lihatlah keadaannya." Ucap Sasori membuat langkah wanita itu terhenti, Sakura berbalik kemudian ia membungkuk dan melangkah keluar dari ruang tempat Sasori melihat punggungnya.

"Itachi, kamu membawa tekadmu pada wanita itu." Ucap Sasori tersenyum melihat helaian terakhir merah muda yang semakin menjauh dari nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura mengelap peluhnya yang berjatuhan diantara pelipis dan ujung kelopak matanya, ia kembali mengelap peluh wanita yang merintih kesakitan dibawahnya, Sakura duduk, bersimpuh diatas karpet dengan anyaman jerami yang dilapisi oleh kasur yang terbuat dari kapuk, tekstur yang lembut dan empuk ia rasakan.

Sudah satu jam sejak ia memimpin persalinan pada salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di Mansion milik Sasori, wanita ini lebih muda darinya, wanita ini terus berteriak kesakitan, terkadang ia menggigit untaian kain yang sudah disimpul agar suaranya tidak mengganggu aktivitas orang lain.

"Baiklah, Jane kamu pasti bisa, dia adalah anak pertama mu, banyak yang menunggu kedatangannya, hanya dengan beberapa tahap lagi kamu pasti bisa melihatnya dan mendekapnya, jadi ikutilah apa yang aku intruksikan!" ucap Sakura berbisik ditelinga wanita itu, kedua tangan wanita itu memegang tali-tali yang sudah diikat pada pilar-pilar di ruangan yang sekarang mereka tempati.

Wanita dengan warna rambut menyerupai caramel itu mengangguk, napasnya terengah-engah bahkan Sakura bisa melihat air mata turun bersama dengan peluh-peluhnya.

Sakura bisa melihat beberapa wanita yang mendampingin proses persalinan itu terlihat menyeritkan dahi, kebanyakan dari mereka masih gadis dan menurut Sakura itu akan membuat mereka terbayang-bayang ketika akan menikah dan memiliki anak nantinya.

"Siapkan air hangat-hangat kuku, kain dan pakaian bayi." Ucap Sakura pada salah satu pelayan, kemudian dengan cepat wanita itu berlari kearah lemari dan mengambil beberapa lembar kain dan pakaian bayi yang sudah disiapkan.

Sakura yang terus menyemangati sang ibu terus menahan bagian _Perineum_ dan bagian atas vagina agar kepala bayi tidak mengalami _Defleksi_ ketika keluar dan menyebabkan robeknya jalan lahir.

"Sedikit lagi, lihat kepala bayinya sudah mau diluar!" ucap Sakura senang, dengan satu hentakan nafas Jane menghejan dengan baik.

"Tarik napasmu dan hembuskan lewat mulut, Jane. Aku akan mengeluarkan tubuhnya." Sakura dengan cepat dan tepat memegang kepala bayi, menarik bahu atas kearah bawah, dan menarik bahu bawah ke arah atas.

Tidak lama bayi dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki lahir, menangis kuat, meronta-ronta.

"Selamat Jane kamu mendapatkan seorang pangeran kecil!" ucap Sakura memotong kehidupan yang menyambungkan sang bayi dengan si ibu, setelah memotong dan mengikat tali pusat Sakura meletakan bayi ke dada wanita berdarah Belanda itu, Jane menangis dan mengelus juga menciumi kepala anak pertamanya, dengan sayang ia menyelimuti bayi mungil itu dengan kain juga topi yang sudah dia rajut selama ia hamil, smeua perjuangannya kini terbayar.

Sakura mencuci tangannya dengan cairan alkohol, ia bergidik merasakan sensasi dingin dari alkohol yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menyuntikan obat untuk mempercepat pengeluaran plasenta, aku akan mengeluarkan plasentanya, ini sedikit sakit tarik napas mu kemudian hembuskan jika kamu merasakan sakit!" Jane mengangguk kemudian kembali memandangi bayi nya, dan Sakura melakukan tugasnya.

Kemudian setelah selesai mengeluarkan plasenta nya, Sakura membereskan semua peralatan yang ia bawa, ia memiliki PR dengan mencuci semua gunting juga alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk menolong persalinan, ia kembali tersenyum bagaimana setelah sekian lamanya ia tidak melakukan ini.

Profesi ini memang _Passion_ nya, ia senang melakukan hal ini, menolong orang, menyelamatkan nyawa dan melihat orang-orang kembali pulih dan bersuka cita dalam kesehatannya.

"Jane, minumlah ini, ini adalah obat agar kamu cepat pulih, aku memberikan antibiotic agar kamu tidak mengalami infeksi dan obat agar kamu tidak merasakan demam ataupun nyeri, minumlah setelah makan dan habiskan antibiotiknya, selama dua jam kamu harus tetap berbaring, apabila kamu sudah merasa mampu untuk bangun panggil aku, aku ada di dapur untuk mencuci alat-alatku." Ucap Sakura ramah, Sakura melihat keadaan Jane yang sepertinya membaik, wnaita itu terus tersenyum sangat senang.

Kemudian Sakura mempersilahkan suami wanita itu untuk masuk, melihat buah hati mereka, Sakura merasa relung hatinya menghangat kemudian ia segera menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mencuci dan menyeterilkan alat dengan merebusnya di dalam air panas.

Kelahiran adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan siapapun, Sakura bahkan merasakan hal itu, meskipun melahirkan adalah hal tersulit untuk wanita yang mengalaminya, ia yakin dengan sentuhan dan motivasi calon-calon atau bahkan ibu-ibu yang sedang merasakan kesakitan itu akan lebih baik.

Seorang dokter Belanda mengajarkan itu pada Sakura ketika ia sedang mengabdi disalah satu rumah sakit, bahwa sentuhan dan komunikasi yang baik akan mengurangi rasa sakit si pasien, itu adalah ilmu yang ia pelajari dan ia terapkan dengan benar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Netherland, 5 November 1941**_

Sakura menulis laporan atas semua tugas-tugas yang ia kerjakan, itu ia lakukan sebagai dasar untuk mengetahui perkembangan pasien yang ia periksa.

Sasori memuji kecakapan Sakura sebagai seorang dokter, kini orang-orang dari desa tetangga datang ke Mansion Sasori bahkan para penguasa wilayah dan bangsawan berbondong-bondong mengantri bersama rakyat biasa agar mendapatkan pelayanan dan obat dari wanita bersurai musim semi itu.

"Ini adalah obat untuk radang dan obat untuk pusing, aku juga memberikan antibiotic tapi kamu harus menghabiskannya agar bakteri yang ada didalam tubuhmu semuanya mati, baikapa ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" ucap Sakura menyerahkan beberapa plastic obat dengan tata cara meminumnya, ia menuliskan dengan detil setiap obat itu.

"Tidak nona, terima kasih." Ucap laki-laki seusianya kemudian pergi dengan memegang sehelai sapu tangan, ia kembali terbatuk-batuk tapi tidak menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga.

Sudah beberapa tahun Sakura tinggal dan menjadi dokter di Mansion Sasori, Sasori adalah tuan pemilik wilayah barat, ia mengatur semua perdagangan dan pertanian yang ada diwilayahnya.

Laki-laki itu terkadang keluar ketika embun masih basah dan langit masih sangat gelap, kemudian kembali ke rumah ketika burung hantu mulai bernyanyi dengan merdu.

Terkadang Sasori hanya duduk seharian berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas dengan pena bulu angsa dan tinta hitam, disela-sela pekerjaannya Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan kunjungan rumah pada penduduk desa, terkadang Deidara menemani nya untuk membawakan tas berisikan obat dan peralatan medis miliknya.

Semua kebutuhan Sakura seperti pakaian layak pakai, tempat tinggal dan makanan hangat selalu diberikan oleh Sasori. Dan Sakura bersyukur atasnya, maka daripada itu Sakura mengabdikan dirinya menjadi Dokter keluarga.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal dihatinya, setelah membaca _Max Havelaar_ milik _Multatuli_ hatinya bagaikan air yang menghantam karang, membentur berkali-laki, hancur berkali-kali.

Seluruh kepedihan yang digambarkan oleh buku tentang sistem tanam paksa yang dilakukan oleh Hindia-Belanda pada kaum bumiputra didaratan Lebak,Banten.

Entah mengapa hatinya terus dirundung pilu, ia ingin sekali merangkul kaum itu, ia ingin melawan keangkaramurkaan yang melanda negeri mereka,membuat hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik, namun apa daya, Sakura hanyalah seorang wanita, dan wanita sangat dipandang lebih rendah satu tingkat daripada laki-laki.

Wanita hanya diwajibkan untuk memasak, mengurus rumah dan mengurus anak-anak dan suami, tidak boleh membangkang ataupun bersolek.

Tapi Sakura tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu, ia mencintai dirinya, ia mencintai dunia dimana ia berada, ia haus akan pengetahuan dan keinginan untuk berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

"Nona, sudah waktunya anda beristirahat, bagaimana pun anda sudah bekerja sehari penuh." Ucap Grace salah satu perawat yang menjadi asistennya, Sakura tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan Grace untuk beristirahat tanpanya, tidak terasa sudah pukul 08.00 malam waktu Netherland.

"Grace, pastikan persediaan obat kita masih banyak, sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk kita berdua!" ucap Sakura dan dijawab 'baik nona.' Oleh gadis bermata sapphire itu.

Sakura mencuci tangan dengan antiseptic kemudian membasuh wajahnya dan mengelapnya dengan handuk kering, ia mulai mengikat rambut musim semi miliknya yang kini sudah sangat panjang, Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan jas dokter yang sudah dia pakai seharian.

Musim dingin datang lebih cepat, sepertinya Sakura harus meracik beberapa obat untuk demam, flu, dan meracik minuman herbal anti hipotermi.

Kemudian Sakura mendengar suara derap kuda yang ia ketahui adalah Deidara dan Sasori, berlari dengan gusar hingga membuat beberapa penjaga jatuh duduk ditanah yang mulai basah.

Sakura segera menghampiri keduanya, sepatu pantopel hitamnya mengeluarkan suara berdetak-detak disepanjang lorong utama.

Ia melihat Sasori dan Deidara turun dari pelana dengan kasar kemudian mereka seperti mencari seseorang, mata Sakura bertemu dengan hazel milik Sasori, laki-laki itu segera berlari diikuti Deidara dibelakang laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

Kemudian dengan sangat cepat laki-laki itu membawa Sakura pada pelukannya, napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras.

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, laki-laki itu biasanya hanya menyapa Sakura dan menanyakan bagaimana pengobatan nya hari ini.

Tapi malam ini berbeda, Sasori dalam raut emosi yang berbeda, begitupun dengan Deidara yang mendadak memasang wajah seirus.

"Sakura, kamu harus segera pergi ke pelabuhan terdekat, pergilah ke _Pearl harbor_ hiduplah disana, disana kamu akan aman, ubah status kewarganegaraanmu, temui seseorang penganut Jashin dengan rambut perak dan kalung berbentuk piramida, namanya Hidan, aku sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untukmu, kemasi barangmu, kamu punya waktu 10 menit dari sekarang!"

Sakura menepuk pelan tubuh tegap Sasori, ia merasakan suara laki-laki itu bergetar ia yakin bahwa lidahnya kelu.

"Tidak bisakah aku tetap disini bersama dengan tuanku?" ucap Sakura mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, ini seperti pengulangan untuknya, namun bagaimana ia akan kembali merasakan luka terbuka yang mengaga, ketika ia sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan barunya.

"TIDAK! Kau harus tetap hidup, itu adalah janjiku, janji seumur hidupku pada Itachi!" ucap Sasori membuat mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, air matanya seketika menetes ketika laki-laki ini menyebutkan nama' _nya_.

"Negeri ini akan menjadi medan perang, setidaknya kamu harus tetap hidup untuk melihat matahari kebebasan suatu hari nanti, percayalah kamu adalah wanita berharga yang dititipkan oleh teman baikku, jika aku masih memiliki waktu, aku akan mencari mu, bersama Deidara, bersama kita akan berkumpul kembali." Ucap Sasori ditelinga Sakura, wanita itu kini membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasori, ia menangis, menjerit dan memohon agar tetap berada disisinya, Sakura benci dengan pengulangan, ia muak dengan kehidupannya.

Hatinya kembali hancur.

Impiannya kembali musnah.

"Danna-sama kita harus cepat, sebelum para prajurit menyisir area ini." Ucap Deidara sopan, Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata Sakura yang mengalir deras, bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan laki-laki itu, apa yang ada pada wajah tampannya itu, apa Sasori mengeluarkan semua ekspresinya saat ini, saat menatap Sakura?

Entahlah, Sakura tidak tau.

"Deidara akan mengantarmu, pergilah." Ucap Sasori sekilas mengecup kening wanita itu, kemudian dengan cepat Deidara menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamarnya, beberapa kali Sakura terantuk dan jatuh namun kembali bangkit dan lari bersama laki-laki itu.

Kemudian Deidara memasukan asal pakaian dan peralatan Sakura, Sakura hanya berdiri melihat Deidara yang mengobrak-abrik lemari miliknya, yang Sakura butuhkan sudah ada, yaitu kalung yang bertengger di lehernya.

Setelah selesai laki-laki itu membawa tas dan memakai dipunggung tegapnya.

Deidara menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin, Sakura sudah tidak menangis ia hanya memandang lurus kearah tembok, Deidara melihat Sakura yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan rok rample hitam dibawah lutut, Deidara menghelanapas kemudian memakaikan mantel hitam dan syal rajutannya, ia juga mengambil topi rajutan dan memakaikannya pada wanita ini.

"Dei ... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Sakura lirih, suaranya bergema di aula utama Mansion, sementara itu langkah mereka terhenti ditengah-tengah anak tangga dengan karpet berwarna merah tua.

Deidara melihat Sakura yang berdiri satu anak tangga lebih tinggi dari miliknya, ia menghela napas kemudian menghapus jejakair mata yang masih tersisa dikelopak mata cantiknya itu, Deidara mengambil sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam miliknya, kemudian ia mengecup telapak tangan Sakura.

"Kamu hanya harus hidup, nona muda." Ucap Deidara suaranya dalam dan begitu tulus,Sakuramerasakan dadanya dirobek menyisakan sakit yang tidak akan sembuh, bagaimana bisa ia harus menjadi wanita yang terus dilarikan,memangnya apa salahnya?

"Apa salahku sehingga aku terus diperlakukan seperti ini?" ucap nya lirih, air matanya kembali turun dengan deras, Deidara menatapnya dengan nanar, laki-laki yang biasanya menampakan wajah jenaka dan jahil itu kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan paling menyakitkan.

Sebelumnya Deidara selalu menggoda Sakura, menanyakan apakah dia pantas oleh seorang dokter cantik sepertinya, selalu mengantar Sakura melakukan kunjungan rumah, menunggu dengan sabar ketika Sakura harus mengerjakan semua tugasnya.

Deidara selalu tersenyum, hangat bagaikan matahari dimusim semi, terkadang dia begitu 'silau' dimata Sakura, rambutnya bagaikan terbuat dari emas dan matanya bagaikan bebatuan indah yang dijadikan perhiasan, laki-laki itu adalah teman berharganya.

Namun malam ini ia harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang mulai membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya kembali hidup.

"Nona istimewa, baik Itachi-san, Danna-sama, dan aku tidak ingin nona menderita, Danna-sama memutuskan untuk melindungi nona dan mengirim nona ke daratan lain yang lebih aman. Nona berjanjilah satu hal, berjanjilah bahwa kamu akan selalu sehat, selalu tertawa dan berjanjilah agar kamu selalu menjadi dokter cantik yang menolong orang-orang yang sedang kesulitan, dimana pun kamu berada, kamu harus hidup, berjanjilah itu kepada ku nona!"

Sakura menggenggam tangan Deidara pada jemarinya yang terlanjur kecil, ia memeluk Deidara "aku membenci kalian yang selalu membebankan kepadaku agar aku harus tetap hidup!" ucap Sakura menangis tertahan, kepalanya sakit dan ia hampir kehabisan oksigen, Sakura mengatur aliran napasnya.

Deidara merengkuh tubuh langsing wanita itu, ia terlanjur menyayangi wanita ini sama seperti tuannya, juga Itachi, ia tidak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi pada Sakura.

Amerika adalah Negara yang aman untuk saat ini, karena Negara adidaya itu memilih bersikap netral pada perang yang diciptakan oleh Negara-negara yang asyik memperebutkan kekuasaan.

Kemudian Deidara membawa Sakura naik ke kereta kuda, ia menjejalkan secara asal uang dan makanan untuk perjalanan wanita itu pada tas ransel berukuran sedang.

Sakura duduk di kereta kuda dengan nuansa serba hitam, ia hanya melihat dari kaca penumpang, kedua orang laki-laki yang berdiri gagah dengan pedang di sisi tubuhnya masing-masing, Sakura menuliskan sebuah kata dalam bahasa jepang tepat dikaca tempatnya duduk, ia menghembuskan hapas nya yang terasa hangat.

' _sampai bertemu dan terima kasih.'_

Ucapnya kemudian kusir memacu kereta kuda dengan cepat, dalam hati Sakura terus berdoa untuk mereka berdua, ia berharap tuhan mengizinkan Sakura bertemu keduanya.

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah hidup dan meneruskan mimpinya, ia bertekad untuk menolong banyak orang, ia akan menajadi seorang dokter yang hebat.

Dalam derap tapal kuda yang semakin cepat, malam datang membawa awan pekat yang tebal, menghampiri daerah yang ia tinggalkan.

Ia membuka ranselnya menemukan beberapa potong roti dan kantung air, pakaian yang layak, lembaran uang, satu bingkai kecil foto dengan warna hitam putih, disana terlihat Sakura, Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang bersama, Sakura berada ditengah mereka menggamit lengan keduanya dan tersenyum mengenakan topi khas petani, mereka semua tersenyum, itu adalah hari menyenangkan dimusim panas ketika mereka memanen semangka dari salah satu kebun milik Sasori.

Sakura menaruh foto itu dalam beberapa lepitan pakaian miliknya, kemudian ia menemukan secarik kertas, kertas kecil seukuran jari tengah, ia mengenali tulisan itu, kertas itu ditempel pada kulit rusa agar tidak mudah robek, ia mengenali itu adalah pesan yang diberikan dan dibawa oleh burung merpati.

' _Sasori, berjagalah diperbatasan barat, lindungi gadis musim semi, aku akan menyelesaikan sesuatu, (000-01IU).'_

Sakura kembali terisak memeluk kertas ditangannya, ia meremas nya, andai itu hanya secarik kertas biasa, ia yakin kertas itu akan hancur tak tersisa.

Sampai saat ini ia masih merasakan Itachi yang terus hidup dalam hatinya.

"Aishiteru Itachi-san."

Ucap Sakura lirih, kemudian ia mendengar suara ledakan besar, meski sayup-sayup ia bisa merasakan getaran bumi yang bergoyang pelan ditempatnya duduk, tapi kereta kuta tidak berhenti, sang kusir terus memacu kudanya kencang, hati Sakura kembali mencelos mengingat kedua laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya.

'Tuhan, lindungilah mereka!' Sakura berdoa menangkupkan kedua tangan didagunya, air mata semakin membasahi pipi putih wanita ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ketika ia sadar kusir mengetuk pelan pintunya, Sakura bangun dan mempersilahkan laki-laki berusia 30 tahun itu membantunya untuk turun, Sakura menyembunyikan rambutnya, menggelungnya dan memakai topi berwarna coklat hangat, ia melilitkan syal tebal hingga menutupi hidungnya, kini yang terlihat adalah kedua emerald nya.

"Nona, naiklah kapal, kapal ini adalah kapal angkatan laut yang diperuntukan bagi warga Negara Amerika Serikat, ini kapal yang sangat cepat, nona bisa tiba disana saat Desember nanti, tunjukan kalung yang telah tuan berikan, dan jangan berbicara dengan siapapun, tuan berpesan bahwa tuan Hidan akan ada di pelabuhan saat kapal bersandar , jaga dirimu nona, terima kasih sudah merawat kami semua!" Ucap pelayan bernama Peter, dia adalah suami Jane, Sakura melihat raut menyedihkan dari wajah laki-laki itu, Sakura mengangguk kemudian memakai ranselnya dan menaiki kapal yang sudah bersandar.

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Pearl harbor, 6 Desember 1941.**_

Sakura keluar dari dek kapal, selama sebulan ia berada dilaut, ia hanya duduk dipojok dek atau sekedar menatap langit luas dengan laut biru yang terbentang luas selama mata memandang.

Orang-orang berdesak-desakan turun membawa barang-barang yang mereka bawa, sementara itu Sakura hanya menunggu dijajaran antrian untuk melewati tangga, ia masih setia menutupi wajahnya, Sakura tidak begitu lancar dengan bahasa Amerika namun ia bersyukur bahwa beberapa dari mereka menggunakan bahasa belanda yang ia mengerti, ia akan mempelajari bahasa Amerika agar ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan benar.

Sakura hanya membawa tas ransel yang terbuat dari _karung goni_ dipunggunganya, ia juga membawa satu buku kesukaannya _'Max Havelaar'_ itu adalah buku yang dihadiahi oleh Sasori untuk dirinya, bahkan Sakura ingat dan hapal tiap kalimat saat _Multatuli_ berpidato tentang 'tanam paksa'.

Itu memberikan Sakura sebuah dorongan, untuk membela yang lemah meskipun banyak yang menentangmu, meskipun itu orang-orang yang tinggal dibumi tempatmu lahir.

Sakura mulai berjalan dengan pelan diantara jajaran orang-orang Amerika yang turun, beberapa dari mereka melambai ataupun memanggil kerabatnya yang sudah menunggu di tepi pelabuhan, Sakura menghela napas ketika salju mulai turun dengan lebat, ia mencari-cari dimana pria berambut perak yang menunggunya.

Ketika ia sudah menapaki tanah Amerika, ia berjalan pelan mengeratkan mantel agar menutupi kakinya, lampu-lampu bergaya Eropa mulai dinyalakan, beberapa pedagang dipinggir jalan mulai memasang lampu pita, beberapa dari mereka membereskan barang dagangannya, nelayan yang masih melaut sayup-sayup terlihat mulai menyalakan lampu disampan mereka, kemudian kembali secara perlahan ke daratan, cuaca mulai menusuk tulang, musim dingin kali ini sepertinya akan diwarnai dengan badai salju yang terus datang tanpa henti.

Peluit-peluit prajurit yang berjaga mulai ditiup, lonceng-lonceng di menara mercusuar dibunyikan menandakan badai yang akan datang dan peringatan bagi warga yang masih setia berada dilaut, agar menepi kedaratan.

Ia bersandar pada salah satu tiang lampu dipelabuhan itu, berharap kehangatan dibawa oleh lampu pita diatas kepalanya, Sakura merasakan bau badai dari ujung hidungnya, semakin dingin dan semakin sepi pelabuhan itu ketika sang malam mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sakura menghela napas membuat rasa hangat menggelitik ditulang pipinya, mungkin orang bernama Hidan tidak akan datang, ia harus menemukan sebuah tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan disini, ia tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain, karena usianya sekarang sudah menginjak kepala 2, ia harus dewasa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, menghitung sisa uang didalam ransel untuk membayar penginapan, ia berharap uang yang dibawa olehnya cukup dan tentunya berguna disini.

"Rose, maaf aku terlambat." Ucap suara baritone laki-laki dengan bahasa Prancis, Sakura menoleh ketika lengannya dihentikan oleh jemari besar nan kekar, Sakura melihat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, matanya bening bagaikan Kristal, rambut peraknya dikuncir menggunakan satu pita berwarna merah maroon, mengenakan topi khas bangsawan dengan bulu merak dibelakangnya, ia mengenakan baju yang dipakai bangsawan, berwarna merah dengan kemeja putih,kancing-kancing berwarna keemasan membungkus dada bidang dan perut langsing nya, terlihat beberapa pedang dan pistol yang tergantung rapih dipinggang laki-laki itu.

"Iya, saya menunggu anda cukup lama, tuan." Ucap Sakura sopan menunjukan kalung yang diberikan Itachi, ia membuka syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya.

Hidan mengangguk kemudian dengan sopan kembali menutupi wajah Sakura dengan syal seperti sebelumnya, kemudian sebelah tangannya merangkul lengan Sakura agar mendekat padanya, Sakura hanya mengikuti laki-laki itu.

"Tidakkah kamu tahu bahwa disini sangat berbahaya?" ucapnya berbisik pelan, Sakura menggeleng kemudian menatap mata Hidan dengan matanya, bagaimana pun juga laki-laki itu terlihat sangat ramah, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia bukan warga Negara Amerika, wajah dan matanya asli orang Prancis.

Setelah itu keduanya menaiki kereta kuda, Hidan membuka topinya memperlihatkan rambut indahnya, Sakura mengerutkan dahi sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka dengan Itachi?

"Panggil saja aku Hidan, aku sudah mendapatkan pesan dari Sasori dan Deidara perihal kamu, jadi bagaimana keadaan disana?" ucap Hidan bertanya blak-blakan membuat Sakura menahan napasnya, ia merasakan dadanya bagaikan dipukul benda keras ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Mereka berpesan agar aku kesini, dan menemui mu, bagaimana pun yang terakhir aku dengar adalah ledakan di Mansion milik Tuan Sasori." Ucap Sakura, suaranya kelam Hidan bisa menangkap kegetiran dan luka mendalam pada tiap kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu.

"Mereka akan selamat, percayalah pada ku." Ucap Hidan membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi disini, aku seperti sebuah barang yang berpindah-pindah tangan?!" ucap Sakura kesal, Hidan tertawa kemudian menepuk kepala wanita berdarah campuran itu, Sakura mendesis tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Hidan, setidaknya dia snagat berbeda dengan Deidara dan Sasori.

"Ini adalah sebuah kejutan dari Jendral kami, sebuah hadiah untukku dan anggota yang lain, kamu adalah sebuah alasan untuknya, dan kami akan melindungi apa yang menurutnya penting." Ucap Hidan membuat Sakura makin mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, apa yang Hidan bilang tentang 'Jendral yang mengepalainya' dan apa yang kemudian dia katakan tentang 'melindungi apa yang sangat berharga untuk Jendralnya itu.'

"A-aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kamu bicarakan, siapa Jendral yang kamu bicarakan?" ucap Sakura membuka syal miliknya, kini Hidan melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas, tanpa penghalang apapun.

Dengan cepat Hidan menunjuk kalung yang bertengger dimantel Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget.

"A-apa, jadi Itachi-san adalah seorang Jendral!?" ucap Sakura membekap kedua mulutnya, ia terdiam, Hidan terdiam menerawang kearah luar sibukdengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Dia adalah laki-laki muda yang berbakat, mendapat pengakuan dan nama yang harum dengan semua prestasinya, dia anak seorang putri kaisar Jepang yang menikah dengan prajurit berdarah Prancis-Jerman, setelah membangkang dan menikah secara diam-diam keduanya diusir, namun tekad ayah dan ibunya tetap membara, Itachi seorang yang sangat cerdas, mewarisi kemampuan ayahnya dan keintelektualan ibunya, beberapa tahun yang lalu kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dengan dalih memutuskan hubungan diplomatik antara negara, Itachi yang masih berusia belia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pada akhirnya ia mengendap dipanti asuhan bersama dengan anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya dalam tragedi 'pembersihan' pada masa itu."

Sakura terdiam, ia baru saja mengetahui tentang masa lalu Itachi, ia memilih diam dan menyimak dengan baik, sementara itu Hidan memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura, ia memilih membuka masa lalu kelompok mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" ucap Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. Hidan kembali tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping Sakura, kelihatannya wanita itu tidak keberatan.

"Kami berada pada panti asuhan yang sama, berada di pinggiran kota Jerman, kami anak-anak yang korban perang, anak-anak yang terbuang, bertemu pada kamar yang sama, saling menyapa dan berkenalan, kemudian kami memiliki cita-cita, kami memiliki cita-cita yang sama, kami ingin mewujudkan kedamaian yang ada didunia, berharap anak-anak seusia kami tidak merasakan kehilangan yang sama."

Hidan menghela napas, ia kembali bernostalgia ketika dia dipertemukan dengan semua teman-temannya, Itachi adalah laki-laki yang dingin, namun dia sangat peduli dengan lingkunan dan orang-orang disekitarnya, Deidara adalah laki-laki periang yang terus menempel pada laki-laki bernama Akasuna Sasori, Hidan mengakui bahwa dirinya merupakan orang yang sombong, banyak bicara namun ia melakukan semua itu untuk menarik perhatian disekitarnya, sementara itu Pain adalah orang yang lebih tua dua tahun dari mereka, dia seperti seorang kakak dan saudara untuk mereka, dia lebih bijaksana juga penyayang, sementara itu Tobi dia lebih manja dan terus menempel dengan Hidan, Kakuzu adalah laki-laki dengan darah Afganistan, laki-laki itu terus bersama Hidan hingga sekarang.

Hidan tersenyum kemudian bersandar santai, Sakura masih melihat laki-laki bersurai perak itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Intinya kami sudah mewujudkan cita-cita kami untuk menjadi prajurit, namun beberapa hal dilakukan oleh pemerintah dan penguasa yang merencanakan peluasan wilayah, semua Negeri memperebutkan wilayah, itu semua menentang prinsip dari kesatuan kami, Pain yang menduduki salah satu kursi di Pemerintahan mencela rencana itu, namun tidak lama pain menghilang dan tubuhnya ditemukan beberapa bulan kemudian, itu adalah cambuk untuk kami, Itachi yang sangat marah, akhirnya Itachi naik menggantikan Pain, dengan memperkuat pertahanan. Ia melancarkan kudeta bersama dengan kami, Itachi menyuruh kami untuk berpencar mencari bala tentara dan melihat keadaan dimasing-masing daerah, namun setelah kepergian kami perang terjadi, kami mematuhi perintah awal bahwa apapun yang terjadi kami tidak boleh bergerak dan harus bersembunyi, sampai musuh benar-benar menampakan taringnya."

Sakura kini menghela napas, bagaimana pun Sakura merasakan kepalanya pening, Itachi adalah laki-laki luar biasa yang mengorbankan banyak hal dan melindungi banyak hal, meskipun keberhasilan itu sangat kecil, bahkan bagaikan langit yang memiliki satu bintang yang bersinar, sangat kecil dan terlihat jauh dilihat dari tanah tempat Sakura berpijak.

Sakura mengerti bahwa semua yang Itachi lakukan semata-mata untuk kedamaian, ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu, mengapa ia menyuruh semua teman-temannya menyebar ke penjuru Negara, mengapa ia melindungi Sakura dengan segenap hatinya, Itachi tulus ingin melindungi semua yang ada disekitar nya, dan melindungi teman-teman berharga yang ia miliki, termasuk Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang aku mengerti tentang pengorbanan yang Itachi lakukan, aku-aku ... hiks.." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar kembali menitikan air mata, Hidan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan nanar, bagaimana bisa perempuan secantik itu menangisi masa lalu seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Dari sini pergilah bersama dengan Tobi juga Kakuzu, mereka akan membawa kamu ketempat yang lebih aman, karena besok pagi daerah ini akan menjadi lautan api, Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Rose." Sakura membelalakan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hidan, namun ia tahu bahwa keberadaannya ditempat ini akan segera berakhir.

Sakura akan tetap hidup meskipun dunia yang ia pijaki hancur berkeping-keping tepat dikakinya, itu adalah janjinya.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, carilah aku, datanglah bersama semua teman-teman mu, berjanjilah, datanglah dengan Itachi!" ucap Sakura menggigit bibir nya, itu adalah permintaan yang sangat mustahil untuk dikabulkan, Itachi telah tiada membawa luka yang menganga didadanya.

Hidan mengangguk dan tersenyum, laki-laki itu kembali menepuk kepala Sakura.

Setelahnya mereka tiba dilapangan yang sangat luas ditengah hutan, kemudian helikopter berukuran sedang mendarat dengan mudah, pepohonan terlihat terusik dengan angin yang menerbangkan lembar dedaunan nya yang sudah mulai berguguran.

Kemudian dalam jarak yang cukup rendah laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam turun dengan tali yang menyanggah kakinya, sementara itu sebelah tangannya memegang tali yang lain agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Naiklah bersama Tobi, kamu harus tetap hidup Rose!" ucap Hidan menuntun Sakura, wanita itu memegang tangan laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng aneh bernama Tobi, kemudian mengaitkan kakinya pada tali yang dibuat sebagai pijakan, Tobi memegang pinggang Sakura agar wanita itu tidak jatuh terjerembab, sementara itu salah satu bawahan mereka menarik tali agar mereka naik ke badan helikopter.

Dalam genagan air mata yang terus mengalir dimata indah nya Sakura melihat Hidan yang memegang topi persis didepan dadanya, membungkuk tegap dan memberikan hormat pada Sakura.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Malaysia, 07 desember 1941**_

Sakura menerjapkan matanya, ia merasakan udara mulai menghangat dan angin berhembus pelan, ia membuka kelopak matanya melihat matahari di ufuk timur bersinar dengan terang bersanding dengan awan-awan putih yang menggelayuti langit biru, burung-burung terlihat menggapai helikopter yang kini masih setia berada dipertengahan udara.

"Rose, apa ada yang kamu butuhkan?" tanya Tobi riang, Sakura buru-buru tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian ia kembali bersandar disamping jendela,menatap matahari yang semakin tinggi, Sakura mendengar beberapa percakapan pilot yang diketahui adalah Kakuzu, ia berbicara pada seseorang melalui alat komunikasi ditangannya.

Sakura menangkap bahwa _Pearl harbor_ telah hancur, prajurit jepang memulai penyerangan, kembali Sakura ingat dengan kata-kata Hidan, laki-laki itu mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi dan dia hanya diam disana tidak ikut dengan dirinya ataupun temannya.

"Jangan khawatir dengan Hidan, Rose. Dia akan baik-baik saja, sekarang kita hanya perlu mencari tempat untuk kamu, agar kamu aman.

"Sial Tobi, ada pesawat tempur yang membidik kita, siapkan penyelamatan darurat!" ucap Kakuzu panik, laki-laki berambut hitam itu memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dengan masker hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan mata nya.

Sakura segera dipakaikan peralatan rumit dengan banyak tali yang tersambung ditubuhnya, ia pasrah kemudian hanya menghela napas.

Kemudian dalam hitungan detik helikopter yang mereka tumpangi bergetar dan oleng, Sakura merasakan dirinya melayang keluar dari badan kapal, ia melihat lautan dibawahnya, masih dengan awan putih yang menutupi daerah tersebut, jantungnya berdetak lebih keras bahkan ia mulai sulit bernapas karena gravitasi yang menariknya untuk menyentuh lautan dibawahnya.

Tobi terlihat memegang besi yang menahan pintu, helikopter yang sebelumnya utuh menampakan sesuatu hal yang mengerikan, api mulai membakar tiap sisi helikopter, Kakuzu dan satu bawahannya sudah terjun mengenakan parasut, sementara itu diatas mereka pesawat tempur terus berputar-putar, Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, wanita itu berteriak ketika tiap puing pesawat meledak dan mengeluarkan api.

Beberapa detik setelah itu Sakura hanya merasakan dinginnya air laut, seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum-jarum kecil, tapi Tobi terus melindunginya, laki-laki itu membawa Sakura agar tetap bernapas, ia menyangga kepala Sakura dengan lengannya agar terus menengadah, Sakura setengah sadar melihat langit putih yang membentang luas dikepalanya, ia juga merasakan bau dan air laut bercampur dengan bau ledakan diatasnya, rasa asin menyentuh lidahnya, membuat matanya pedih, napasnya terengah-engah ia mencoba menggerakan kakinya mengikuti instruksi Tobi, namun Sakura tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, ia hanya memegang tangan kekar laki-laki itu dengan kedua jemarinya, menjaga kepalanya agar tidak tenggelam.

"Rose, bertahanlah, kita akan mencapai daratan sebentar lagi!" ucap Tobi kini suara laki-laki itu lebih berat dan serius, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk mengisyaratkan ia akan bersabar.

Namun ketika mereka hampir mencapai daratan beberapa tembakan mulai menghujani mereka, dengan segera Tobi membawa Sakura untuk menyelam membuat wanita ini kalang kabut dengan apa yang dilakukan, air memasuki rongga paru-parunya, ia merasakan tangannya terus ditarik erat oleh Tobi, membelah susunan air laut, Sakura hanya melihat warna gelap diindra penglihatannya kemudian yang ia rasakan hanyalah kegelapan, dari kegelapan ia berputar-putar tanpa tau caranya bernapas.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N : Baiklah entah kenapa aku membuat ffn ini, sebetulnya hanya ingin menceritakan tentang kisah percintaan Prajurit dengan seorang Dokter, namun malah seperti ini jadinya, aku hanya meminjam beberapa settingan sejarah dan menulisnya dengan alur ceritaku jadi ini hanyalah sebuah imajinasi dari author, bagaimana pun aku berharap readers menyukainya.**

 **Review jika kalian berkenan, terima kasih susah mau mambaca dan me-review.**

 **SakuraH20.**


End file.
